Baby Brother
by KimiNinja03
Summary: "He...I...of all the scientific mistakes!" "Donnie, calm down. Now..what happened to Mikey?" "I told him Leo...I told him not to mess with it..." Donnie and Mikey mess up big time and mutate Mikey back to his tot years. When no solution arises but to wait it out, how will our brothers react to literally having a 'baby bro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Got a new idea for a story and you guys know I just love Mikey! :'D This is inspired by_ Emi The Ninja's Little Brothers, Big Problems _and**_**Little Mikey by SweetGirl55**_**! I wondered what it would be like to try my hand at my own version. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>"AHHHH!"<em> Leonardo and Raphael looked at other in alarm from their seats on the couch. They instantly jolted up at the sound of Donatello's distressed cry. However, when they opened the lab doors and saw what Donnie was staring at, their mouths dropped halfway to the ground.

"What the shell is this?!" Raphael screamed as he slapped his hands on his cheeks. There, laying in a mess of armor and nun-chucks, was a tiny Michelangelo. Leo could only stare in utter surprise and horror. Small Mikey blinked up at them with wide blue eyes and a mouth formed in a small but cute 'o' position.

"He...I...of all the scientific mistakes!" Donatello cried while not moving. Leo was staring at him and Raph finally moved his hands to take a step towards small Mikey. "I..I didn't mean to...-"

"Donnie, calm down. Now..what happened to Mikey?" Leonardo asked trying to soothe the shaking Genius.

"I told him Leo...I told him not to mess with it..." Donnie choked while grabbing Leo's arm.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you insist on bothering me almost every time I'm trying to make something?" Donatello asked looking up with annoyance swimming in his eyes. Michelangelo just grinned, his hands under his chin as he leaned on Donnie's desk. "Ugh, just watch yourself."<em>

_"Sure Donnie!" Mikey grinned while watching the tall turtle work. "What's that?" Donnie stopped him from touching it without looking._

_"A reject batch of mutagen...it's levels are unstable so do not touch it." Donatello explained and Mikey let out a soft 'Oooohhh'. It was silent for all but a moment before a grin slipped on Mikey's face._

_"So why do you not throw it away?" Mikey asked while drawing on his desk with one of his fingers. Donnie sighed while holding the bridge of what should be his nose. _

_"Mikey, if you can't stay quiet and refrain from touching anything then get out." Donnie commanded and Mikey let out a sigh._

_"Alright, alright!" It became quiet again and Donnie looked out of the corner of his eye to see his younger brother look bored. _

_"Why are you here anyways?" _

_"Leo and Raph are fightin." Mikey replied and they both shared a bored and upset look. They both hated the way the two eldest fought all the time. "Why are you always alone in here?" Donnie looked surprised._

_"Cause you guys mess up my equipment." Donnie retorted quickly and Mikey rolled his eyes. _

_"Sure dude. I just wish we could spend more time together." Mikey whispered quietly and he knew Donnie heard him. The tall turtle looked at Mikey in surprise and a bit of remorse._

_"Sorry Mikey, it's just...you know how badly we need retro-mutagen.." Donnie felt lame in the way he explained his loss of time. Mikey nodded and put on a smile. Donatello went back to working as Mikey hummed a tune. After a couple of minutes Mikey looked at the beaker full of reject mutagen. 'Last time I got shell acne...what would happen this time?' Mikey wondered curiously. He looked up to see Donnie peering into a microscope. Mikey was picking up the beaker and swishing the liquid around with a small smile. _

_"Mikey!" Donatello growled while banging a fist on the desk. Mikey had only but jumped slightly, standing tall as the beaker in his hands slipped and spilled over most of his shoulders, plastron and legs. Donnie and Mikey gasped as Mikey began to freak out._

_"AHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?!" Leo demanded in surprise. Guilt flashed in Donnie's eyes as he looked at small Mikey. "It's okay Donnie, you can fix him right?"<p>

"I can try Leo..." Donnie said while immediately running equations in his head. A small baby noise caught their attention as small Mikey fumbled over to Raph and hugged his leg. Raphael blushed and tried to shake him off gently.

"Oh...oh no...get off!" Raph pleaded while Leo grinned and Donnie chuckled. Mikey blinked as he tried to grab Raph's leg again and fell on his plastron clumsily. Leo blushed.

"Aw, he's so small now!" He gushed while taking a couple of steps forward. Mikey blinked up at him with a smile and Leo blinked back with wide eyes. "Was...was he always that cute?"

"Cute? What are ya..." Raph choked on words when Mikey made another happy squealing baby noise. "Oh no you don't...you ain't getting me!"

"What happened Donatello?" Master Splinter came running in finally and paused in disbelief when he seen Michelangelo's current form. "What is the meaning of this?" Leo looked serious and Raph looked at Donnie, who was shifting.

"Ah...well S-Sensei...he got into the reject batch of mutagen..." Donnie explained sheepishly. "I have to study why he mutated this way..and it will take some time." This caught the eldest's attention.

"How much time...?"

"I'm not sure...a few hours...or..a couple of days..." Donnie muttered and Raph stood up straight.

"You mean to tell me we have to take care of the dork for a couple of days?! Look at him, he's practically a baby!" Raph yelled and Splinter whacked him with his cane. "Ow!"

"You _will_ take care of your brother Raphael...besides...he seems to like you.." Splinter and Leo snickered as Raph's eyes widened. The little thing was already smiling and trying to trot over to Raph.

"Ahem...well...I guess if I have to..." Raph amended his words, earning a grin from his family. Leo turned to Donnie just as Raph grabbed Mikey into his arms.

"Don't worry about it tonight Don, it's late. Tomorrow you can start finding answers." Leo smiled trying to ease the tension from him. Donnie gave a nod and a grateful smile.

"Ugh, hold still Mikey!" Raphael complained when Mikey began to climb up his arms and hugged his head. "What the?!"

"Looks like he's sleeping with you tonight Raph." Leo snickered while Raph blushed and looked the other way.

"Don't move Raph, I gotta clean the mutagen.." Donnie ordered while Raph froze, looking near his feet. Mikey giggled.

"It ain't funny baby Mikey." Raph growled and Mikey giggled again. Leo turned to Master Splinter, who was rubbing his chin with a fond smile.

"Sensei, do you think has his regular mind or is he...?" Leo seemed to not know how to finish the sentence.

"I believe he is not in his right mind anymore, my son." The old rat answered with a sad smile. Donatello finished cleaning and Raph moved around him.

"From my observations he has been mutated back to his tot years...I'd say around three or four years old." He observed and Mikey smiled wide, hugging Raph's neck.

"I'm so gonna kill ya for this Don." Raph groaned while carrying Mikey away to the couch, laying down with him on top. Donnie sighed as he looked at his lab but Leo forced him away and they both sat on the couch near Raph.

"I'm sorry guys..." Donnie said looking down with those eyes that Leonardo and Raphael hated to see.

"Hey, as far as I know it is Mikey's fault." Raph muttered and Donnie looked up. "So don't get so down."

"Yeah Donnie, and from the way you say it, it is not entirely Mikey's fault either." Leo added while patting Donnie's shoulder. Donnie smiled gratefully and leaned his head on Leo's shoulder.

"Wou hae' me...?" Mikey asked looking tearful on Raph's plastron. The three older brothers looked at Mikey in surprise. His voice was so cute but it was shaking as light blue eyes locked onto shocked green ones.

"No...no I don't hate you bro..." Raph said and sat up gently. Mikey nodded and hugged Raph rubbing his head on his plastron. Raph blushed again and found he was not alone. As Mikey sniffed and eventually went to sleep Leo smiled wide.

"Awww...now I can't be the only one to think that was cute..!" Leo exclaimed and Donnie chuckled. Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around Mikey. "I'll get some blankets."

"Raph, do you want me to hold him?" Donnie asked curiously. Raph glared at him and shook his head. Donnie smirked. "Okay, you don't have to be so greedy..."

"I-I'm not!" Raph yelled and put a hand on his mouth when Mikey stirred slightly. Leo came back with three blankets respectively and eyed them.

"You're not what?" Leo asked while sitting back next to Donnie. Raph shook his head and Donnie only smirked, nuzzling against Leo's shoulder again.

* * *

><p>"Mikey, don't you ever walk off alone again, you hear?" Leo commanded in a worried tone. The little turtle glanced up at Leo with fearsome eyes. When Leo came out of the bathroom Mikey wasn't in the pit or the kitchen. He had wandered into the dojo and Leo couldn't help feel protective of Mikey with all those weapons.<p>

"Okaaay." Mikey said with guilty eyes this time. Leo picked up the turtle in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Mikey, it's just that you could get hurt by those weapons." Leo apologized and Mikey put his forehead under Leo's chin. "Mikey?"

"Swoy Weo..." Leo smiled and hugged him harder, walking out of the dojo to find Raph standing there with wide eyes.

"Raph?" Leo asked slightly confused. Raph breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mikey.

"I didn't know where the little rascal went!" Raph said and Leo gave him a smirk. Raph growled, feeling embarrassed. However, Mikey noticed Raph and smiled wide.

"Waph!" Mikey mispronounced and Raph choked on his next insult to Leo. Raph blushed as Mikey looked between Leo and Raph excitedly. "Waph, airpwane!" Leo chuckled and handed their baby brother to Raph.

"Okay ya little dork here we go!" Raph couldn't help but grin when he lifted Mikey up in the air and he giggled happily. Leo chuckled once more to actually see a genuine smile on Raph's face.

"Guys...?" A tired Donnie emerged from the shadows of the lair and smiled slightly when Mikey's eyes landed on him.

"Hey Donnie." Leo said smiling and Raph nodded. Mikey, however, was so excited to see all his brothers.

"Onnie, onnie!" Mikey giggled while jumping out of Raph's arms, almost giving him a heart attack, to jump into Donnie's.

"Oof! Mikey, be more careful!" Donnie scolded and Mikey just grinned.

"I...I wa paying wih Waph! Airpwane is welly fun!" Mikey babbled and Raph rolled his eyes. Leo laughed while holding his mouth.

"Is that so...? So you love big brother Raph?" Donnie asked with a smirk. Raph's eyes widened.

"O courswe!" Mikey beamed and Raphael blushed hard.

"What about me and Donnie?" Leo asked feigning hurt. Mikey's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yesh, I wove wu Weo and Onnie!" Mikey yelled and Donnie chuckled, snuggling his baby brother.

"He was just playing Mikey." Raph couldn't help the grin that was on his face. After a few moments Leo seemed to sober up.

"So how are things going Donnie? Figured out anything?" Leo questioned and Donnie frowned, looking down at Mikey's wide curious eyes.

"I did. Of course, the levels in the mutagen were unstable. It was one of my reject batches of retro-mutagen that had problems with it's molecular levels." Donnie began and paused to see his brothers barely hanging on. "Um, basically...Mikey has been exposed to a close batch of retro mutagen. It was close but not close enough to revert him to normal. It turned Mikey back into a toddler though."

"Which means that you're close to making a retro-mutagen?"

"Yes Leo, but a retro-mutagen wouldn't help Mikey. Basically, this reject batch has to wear off on it's own." Donatello explained with tired eyes. Mikey reached up to play with the mask under his eyes. Donnie grabbed his hand, smiled at him, and held it there.

"He's stuck like this until it wears off?!" Raphael asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. "How long is that!?"

"Calm Raph, you're freaking Mikey out." Leo warned while they all looked to see Mikey looked at Raph with wary eyes that were slightly wide.

"Sorry little man, just...how long?" Raph asked quietly. Donnie seemed to be out of this world as he looked at them in the eyes.

"A few weeks is my estimate..." Donnie said while frowning at nothing in particular. Leo seemed to swallow the information as he stared at the bundle hanging onto Donnie. "I could try to make a special mutagen but that would take longer than a month, so waiting out the few weeks seemed like a better idea to me." Raph sighed.

"I don't believe this.." He muttered while not looking any of them in the eye.

"We...we will have to just deal. In the meantime we all get shifts so we don't go insane. Donnie you can get the morning, that way you can recharge for the afternoon and night. Raph you get him in the afternoon and I will handle the night shifts.." Leo ordered while a finger was on his lip.

"Why do I get afternoon? You know I like to-"

"Raph, no objections. You're doing this. You know good and well you're too cranky in the morning and wouldn't want to take care of him at night." Leo pointed out. Raph seemed to paused and then groaned.

"Fine..."

"Okay, then that means you get him right now." Donnie grinned while handing a sleeping Mikey into Raph's waiting arms. Leo nodded and walked away. "Wait Leo, where ya going?"

"To update Master Splinter." Leo replied over his shoulder and left, leaving the purple and red branded brothers to look at the baby turtle in Raph's arms.

* * *

><p>"Waph, pay wif me?" Mikey asked, in his big brother's lap. Raph groaned, looking from the TV to small Mikey.<p>

"It's Raph, Mikey. Raph..."

"Waff?" Mikey questioned while looking so frustrated that Raph smiled and hugged him around the neck. "Waff? Waph?"

"Never mind little bro, never mind." Raph chuckled and Mikey squealed when he tickled his sides. Suddenly Master Splinter entered the room and smiled fondly at them. "Hey Sensei."

"Hello Raphael, Michelangelo." Splinter replied while sitting on the couch next to them. Mikey looked at the old rat and got overly excited again, which he thought was cute.

"Daddy, I was pay wif Waph!" Mikey said while climbing out of said turtles lap to sit beside the tall rat.

"That's nice, my son." Splinter smiled and felt himself all warm inside to see his son a toddler again. He picked Mikey up and Mikey grabbed his robe to inspect it with curiosity.

"Hey Sensei, where's Leo?" Raph asked looking around in confusion.

"He is in Donatello's lab." Splinter answered while tossing a smile his way. Raph seemed to consider leaving to find the eldest.

"I wanna pay wif big bo' Weo!" Mikey said with sudden wide eyes. He snapped his gaze to Raph's eyes and Splinter was surprised and had to withhold a chuckle to see jealousy in his green gaze.

"Why do ya wanna play with that guy when you got me Mikey?" Raph teased and Mikey blushed looking down and holding his thumb. It was just so cute.

"What's wrong with playing with me?" Leo asked suddenly in the room, causing Raph to jump and Mikey to giggle uncontrollably. Mikey looked up at Splinter with wide eyes and almost fell backwards. "Awwww!"

"Leo, you worry me a lot." Raph muttered while staring at Mikey himself.

"Why?"

"I think you like Mikey too much as a baby." Raph grinned and Leo rolled his eyes.

"So do you!"

"N-No, shut up!" Raph yelled and Mikey giggled once again. The turtle was watching the two eldest with interest.

"Where Onnie?"

"You mean Donnie?" Raph tried to pronounce for the baby turtle. Mikey nodded with an excited gleam that was not going away. "Probably in his lab." Leo smiled and sat on the ground to receive Mikey from Splinter.

"Weo is big!" Mikey realized while touching Leo's face with his hands. Leo immediately froze because the act itself was so cute. Leo smiled warmly at Mikey. He was so small, you could almost hold him in both of your hands...well their mutated turtle hands.

"Okay...okay guys...I figured something out.." Donnie said and looked less tired than before as he sat cross legged beside Leo.

"What's that?" Raph asked while crossing his arms behind his head. Donnie sighed in disappointment.

"There is seriously nothing I can do. I've been studying the mutagen's chemical components and the risk of Mikey losing his memories-_if it even works_-are way too-"

"Wait, lose his memories?" Leo asked looking away from Mikey to look at Donnie with a slightly horrified look while Raph was sending him wide eyes.

"Yes, the risk that he would lose his memories are too high. It's up to us to take care of him until the chemicals in his body regulates themselves and turns him back to normal." Donnie explained while watching Mikey's movements in Leo's lap.

"And...and will he lose his memories when he regulates or whatever?" Raph asked, betrayed by the worry in his tone.

"I'm not sure Raph...we will just find out..." Donnie replied sadly, eyes cast downward. "I did all I could...I tried...I searched...I really-" Splinter put a hand on his shoulder.

"My son, you could not have worked harder for your brother and that is all that matters." Splinter smiled and Donnie's eyes widened a bit. Leo was smiling and Raph was huffing in agreement.

"Onnie sad?" Mikey asked looking him dead in the eyes. Donnie smiled and shook his head slightly. "My fault?"

"No Mikey...it just happened...a freak accident." Donatello explained and Mikey looked at Leo for confirmation. Leo nodded and had to hold a squeal when put Mikey in his hands and the toddler tried to touch his face again.

_'This will be a long month,'_ Every member of the Hamato family with the exception Mikey sighed as they seemed to have the same thought while Mikey looked at them all with a confused face.

* * *

><p><strong>How as it? I just love the whole 'baby bro' theme! It is tooo cute! ^_^ It will get even more fluffy, just you wait! *squeal* Thank you for your support and future support! You guys are awesome!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so my friend made me go ahead and write the next chapter. No literally, she is making me *laugh* Anyways, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! *mumbles to self* Amazing people like always...**

**People really seemed to like the story, which made me so happy! Even a couple of MY favorite authors! *happy dance*. So I wanted to update again before I have to leave my parents, cause my other house doesn't have internet and would be hard for me to update!**

**So enjoy the chapter which centers more on Donnie and Mikey since it's his 'shift'! *fangirly shriek***

* * *

><p>"Mikey, that-ow! Watch my face Mikey!" Donatello scolded the three year old baby turtle. Little Michelangelo looked up to his big brother, currently trying to crawl up to his neck. "Can you get off my face please?"<p>

"No!" Mikey replied instantly and shrieked playfully, wrapping his little arms-_which were so little they couldn't reach all the way around Donnie's face_-and tried to hug it. Donnie sighed and picked Mikey up, setting him in his lap while quietly muttering, "Why is it always my face...?"

Right now Master Splinter would be spending time with Leonardo and Raphael would still be sleeping. Donatello was currently waiting for April to come to the lair. He had called her just a couple of minutes before Mikey began his climbing, asking her to come with a list of supplies.

_'Just some stuff Mikey definitely needs,'_ Donnie thought while snickering at the baby in his hands. Mikey grinned at Donnie, a blush staining his innocent cheeks. _'Stuff a baby needs...'_

"We bet fwiends?" Mikey asked cocking his head to the side. Donnie nearly choked on his next breath. Why was he so _cuteee_? They were lucky to be the same age as him when growing up, so they were never used to this!

"Yes, yes of course we're best friends Mikey!" Donnie almost squealed. Mikey cooed happily and hugged Donnie's wrist while Donnie traced Mikey's plastron with his other finger, making the turtle giggle.

Donatello rose from his chair in the lab, bringing Mikey up with him as the little thing tried yet again to crawl up to Donnie's shoulders. He walked out of the lab and was surprised to see Raph in the pit with Casey. In the morning?! Must be a record for both of them.

"And that's literally how I'm doing." Raphael groaned his reply to whatever Casey had asked him. They both looked up to see Donnie and little Mikey.

"Whoa, are you serious?! NO WAY!" Casey began to laugh uncontrollably while Donnie had set Mikey on the ground with an eye roll. "Baby Mikey! Too funny! He looks too _funny_!"

"Case, you gonna be alright?" Raph grinned in obvious amusement. Casey was doubled over and Donnie was crossing his arms in annoyance.

"What's all the-" Leo and Master Splinter had entered the lair and seen Casey doubling over while Raph was obviously enjoying whatever had happened. "Oh, hey Casey..."

"Leo! I just-I don't think I can take it! He just look so funny it _hurts_!" Casey wailed while leaning on Raph for support.

"Funny...?" Hearing the upset tone Mikey was using had the amused grin on Raph's face disappearing and Casey straightening up. "Caey think Miey ugly?" Mikey was whimpering by the time Donnie picked him up and hugged him. Even Master Splinter and Leo took a couple of steps forward.

"No!" Casey cried in surprise after the look Raph sent him. Even though Raph knew what Casey meant he was still mad. "No, I didn't mean it like that Mike! Not at all!"

"Welly?"

"Welly?" Casey asked confused, looking to the brothers for help.

"He said 'really', he has problems with the letter 'r' and sometimes 's'.." Raph explained while Leo had come to stand next to Donnie. "I told ya he is like 3 years old..."

"Michelangelo always had difficulty in developing speech." Master Splinter seemed fit to explain the situation further. Casey looked at Mikey in surprise.

"Well I'm taking him back in my lab since _someone_ had to go and make him upset." Donnie hissed while drawing Mikey close and walked back into his lab.

"Wow...someone's touchy." He heard Raphael snide but he could also practically feel the smirk coming off him. Rolling his eyes he walked to the chair again and placed Mikey in his lap. His orange mask was currently around his neck since it was too big and it looked like an ascot.

"You okay Mikey..?" Donnie asked with a small smile. Mikey nodded after blinking at Donnie.

"Caey think Miey no ugly...Miey happy. Onnie happy too?" Mikey babbled and looked at Donnie questioning. Although the baby language could not be helped, Donatello could also not help feeling a bit annoyed at his vocabulary and how Mikey referred himself.

"Yeah, I'm happy. I'd be happier if you could get back to normal though." Donnie muttered while looking away, leaning his elbow on his desk to cup his cheek.

"Nomal..?" Mikey asked confused.

"Yeah, you used to be 15, just like all of us Mikey. You're not supposed to be this way." Donnie explained while not looking at him. There was a moment of silence.

"Ohhh...I caue' pwoblem for Onnie agin?" Now _that_ caught Donatello's attention as he turned to look at Mikey so sharply that a small crack was heard from the back of his head.

"Huh, again? What do you mean again?" He asked while Mikey seemed to look down with tears in his eyes.

"I like big brudder Onnie, I don wan wu sad no more." Mikey tried to explain and Donnie cocked his head to stare at him. Did Mikey remember something or was he just babbling?

"Oh Mikey, I'm not sad. Maybe frustrated that I can't help you..." Donnie trailed off mostly to himself now. He felt Mikey's little fingers drape around his arm with sad eyes.

"Big brudder alway in here, I wan wu wif me so wu no sad, okaaay?" Mikey seemed to change and tried to seem commanding. Donnie choked out a few uncontrollable laughs. He hugged Mikey tight as he dared.

"Yeah, I get it buddy, I get it. And you know? You always bother me when I'm in here too long and that's cause you try to help me right?" Donnie asked looking down at him. Mikey's eyes twinkled with a startling understanding and that knowing smile on his had Donnie's eyes widening.

"Donnie, April is here!" Leo called out suddenly. Mikey looked suddenly really happy.

"Apil!" Donnie chuckled as Mikey flailed around happily and picked him up to walk out of the lab. Once exiting he noticed his crush near the couch with a few paper sacks at her feet. He could see the pamper diapers and various vials of baby food and sippy cups. This was going to be so amusing, so amusing in fact that the genius turtle was sure Mikey would flip out when he changed back.

It only took April one look in my direction before she was in my face and taking Mikey from my arms. "Awwww! No wayyyyy!"

"Waaa!" Mikey giggled while April twirled Mikey around happily. All of us were stunned at her happy cries when she ripped my brother from my arms.

"So cuteee! Ah, I can hardly stand it!" April yelled surprising everyone again except Master Splinter, who chuckled. Mikey blinked at her and smiled wide.

"Apil, 'M gad wu came!" Mikey said and she hugged him hard, squealing.

"Yo Red, you might want to let him breathe..." Casey grinned while leaning against the couch. April blinked and giggled.

"He's so cute! You didn't warn me how cute he was!" April scolded Donatello and Donnie blushed backing up with his hands in the air. Leo and Raph laughed out loud.

"'M alway cute!" Mikey agreed which had April and Casey laughing next while Donnie couldn't believe Mikey had just said that. After a few moments of trying to let things calm down Raph was already laughing his shell off after peering in the paper sacks.

"So...you actually...got him diapers?!" Raph laughed while Casey joined him. They laughed so hard it was painful. "I am NEVER going to let him go for this!"

"Ahhh it's too much!" Casey cried while Leo glared at them warningly. April was still holding Mikey when she looked at Donnie and smiled. Donnie blushed again spite himself.

"Apil?" Mikey asked while looking up at her. She looked away from Donatello to look at the small bundle in her arms. "Thity, 'M thity...th-"

"Th-ir-sty?" Donnie pronounced for him in a questioning tone. Mikey seemed highly frustrated in not being able to say it, which made it all the more cute.

"Yesh!"

"What do you want to drink?" April asked with a smile while Donnie seemed to sweat drop at Leo who was chasing Casey and Raph around trying to tell them to stop laughing.

"Michelangelo likes orange juice." Master Splinter replied, making them realize he was there. He had been so silent before, simply watching the scene before him in amusement. He was taking and opening one of the dinosaur patterned sippy cups. "I'll get him some."

After he left Donatello and April exchanged surprised looks. "Good thing Master Splinter's already raised him to know his likes and dislikes."

"Yeah..." Donnie smiled at Mikey, who looked in deep thought. "You okay Mikey?"

"'M cold Onnie..." He complained silently. April looked up to Donnie, who immediately went to Mikey's room and came out with a blanket. April gave Mikey to Donnie and went to help Leo.

"There you go...you want down?" Donatello asked smiling. Mikey kissed his cheek which made him freeze.

"Did...did he just kiss you?!" Raph asked in disbelief and it was only then that he had noticed they stopped hassling. Donnie nodded, his eyes still wide as he put Mikey on the ground in the pit.

"Waph wan ki too?" Mikey questioned in genuine concern. Casey laughed as Raph blushed, shaking his head furiously. In that moment Master Splinter came back into the room and handed the cup to Mikey. "Tanks Daddy!" Splinter smiled fondly while rubbing his head while he sipped away.

"You actually blush around Mike!" Casey laughed ferociously again and this time Leo didn't stop him and April giggled along. Raph turned even more red and got angry.

"Well YOU try to sit in front of Mikey without blushing! All of us have blushed because of him! Even Leo and Donnie!" Raph accused while said turtles blushed in embarrassment. Mikey was paying them no attention, distracted by 'Tom and Jerry' on TV while still sipping on his orange juice.

"He's cute n' all but don't you think you're just bein' a softy?" Casey teased Raph, who glared at him angrily.

"Okay, I dare ya! Sit in front of Mikey for 5 minutes and if you don't blush I'll admit I'm tha biggest softy in this family!" Raph spit out, making Donatello, Leonardo, April, and even Master Splinter look on in interest and surprise. Casey blinked and looked at small Mikey, who was giggling when Tom got hit in the foot with a mouse trap. When he looked back Raph was smirking.

"O-Okay, fine! I can do this!" Casey muttered while turning and walking to Mikey. Everyone grabbed a seat next to Master Splinter while Casey sat cross legged in front of Mikey, who looked confused and a bit annoyed to be interrupted with his cartoons.

"Caey?" Mikey asked suddenly confused when he didn't do or say anything right away. Casey began to get nervous as the orange branded baby blinked up with those light blue eyes. "Caey ok?"

"Uh, yea Mike, I'm okay..." Casey replied while rubbing his elbow subconsciously. Donatello, mainly for payback, decided to help Raph out.

"Mikey, Casey will be happy if you sit in his lap." Donnie pointed out with a smirk. Casey's mouth dropped to the floor while Mikey seemed to beam, literally happy to help. Everyone in the room laughed out as Mikey crawled in Casey's lap.

Casey immediately sucked in his breath, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. _'Donnie is gonna pay!'_ He thought angrily. But that went away when he looked into the face of the overly happy baby turtle.

"Caey happy now?" Mikey asked with a blush in his smile. That's what did it for Casey, who was scratching his hair and blushing furiously. "Caey?"

"I won the bet! I told youuu!" Raph growled and pointed at Casey, who hung his head low.

"No happy?" Mikey asked after looking at Raph, confused by his outburst.

"I'm...yea.." Casey lifted Mikey up and out of his lap before standing. Mikey looked between the older people and felt so lost. And he knew exactly who to turn to. The brother that knew everything!

"Onnie! Onnie!" Mikey stood, wobbling while bringing the cover up with him. It was draped ungracefully around his shoulders. Leo blushed immediately and Donnie covered his up.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Eplain! Eplain to Miey!" Mikey demanded while suddenly seeming surprised when he almost fell over, Splinter's tail catching him.

"Explain? Explain what?" Donnie asked confused.

"Waph mad at Caey? Caey no like Miey?" He asked in confusion. Leo chuckled.

"Casey likes you, he's just embarrassed cause your too cute." Leo answered while Casey glared his way. "Like seriously..."

"Oh," Mikey looked down really quick and then blushed, hugging the cover to himself and squealing.

"Awwww!" April cooed happily while Splinter smiled.

"Caey like me! 'M cute! I wove big brudders!" Mikey shrieked and Casey laughed when Raph's whole face turned red, though his other brothers did the same. April giggled and knelt down to Mikey. "You love me too Mike?"

"Yesh!" Mikey said quickly, while ducking his head in the cover. April giggled out loud. Next Mikey fumbled to get the cover around his shoulders. "Now 'M supaman like Weo!"

Leo choked so hard that Splinter and Donnie had to rub his back while everyone else was laughing viciously, Mikey joining them.

"Mikey what are you doing?" April suddenly asked, taking their attention towards the tot after Leo was okay. Mikey was in front of April and waving his arm in front of him. Mikey pointed to Casey, who cocked his head.

"Potect Apil fom bad guys!" Mikey answered and April gasped with a blush. Donnie laughed loudly with Raph.

"Bad guy?!" Casey shrieked while Mikey smirked, much to the older brothers and Master Splinter's amusement.

"Aw so you're Superman and you're going to protect April from Casey?" Leo asked trying not to smirk, no words could describe this moment. Mikey nodded excitedly.

"Potect!"

"Are you going to protect us too?" Donnie questioned. Mikey thought about it and shook his head.

"Why not?!" Raph demanded with his arms crossed. "Even though we don't need it."

"Boys potect gils!" Mikey stated to Raph, like it was so obvious, with a baby glare that had him blinking. The room was quiet until...

"Ahhhh so cuteee!" April squeezed Mikey while rubbing her face with his. "You can protect me from these horrible guys anytime Mikey!" Mikey giggled.

"Oh, oh so now were horrible?" Donnie asked with narrowed eyes.

"Now you know how I feel." Casey muttered while Raph rolled his eyes. Donnie and Casey were pouting.

"Ahaha!" Leo laughed while holding his plastron. "He actually said boys protect girls!"

"Well they do _Superman_..." Raph teased while hitting his arm playfully.

"Hey, if Leo is Superman than who are we?" Donatello asked looking towards Mikey in curiosity. Mikey looked away from the still squealing April to stare at Donnie. He seemed to know instantly who we was going to dub Donnie.

"Onnie is Ionman!" Mikey blurted and the room was quiet again before everyone was laughing at Donnie.

"Ironman?!" Donnie asked in surprise. "But...but he's-"

"Like Onnie! 'Mat! Welly welly smat!" Mikey seemed annoyed again as he couldn't pronounce it. April giggled.

"That settles it then." Donnie sighed, feeling defeated. "At least I'm smart!" April smiled as Raph came to get Mikey out of her arms before she accidentally killed him. After a few moments of digesting the cute moment Raph noticed Mikey was frowning.

"What's wrong Mikey?" He asked while bringing the baby to eye level.

"Gotta pee!" Mikey complained and Raph's eyes got so wide. Leo roared in laughter while doubling over on Donnie, who also couldn't stop.

"Oh no way! I'm not puttin a diaper on him!" Raph yelled and Casey had to walk away to breathe.

"I'll do it, my son. It's not like I haven't done it before." Splinter chuckled in amusement while taking his youngest son in his arms. He opened the pamper's diapers and began to put it on him.

"Be right back, I'm getting the camera." Leo told Donnie while rushing out of the room so fast Donnie's mask trails waved. April giggled, sitting next to the now bushing Donnie. This didn't go unnoticed by baby Mikey who was in his father's arms covered in a blanket

"Daddy, wook at tat!" Mikey yelled, startling them as he pointed his little finger at the cartoon on. His eyes were wide and reflecting the TV screen in his eyes. Splinter chuckled after setting him down, the cover falling over his face. "Noo seee!"

"Don't trip baby bro," Raph began and then noticed Donnie, April, and the newly recovered Casey smirking at him. He coughed in his fist with a glare. Leo rushed back in and stared down at baby Mikey. The cover was pulled and suddenly it framed around his face, a look of cute irritation there. Leo snapped a quick picture and smiled wide.

"Leo, I think you're practically taking over Sensei's job as a Dad." Raph teased while Leo rolled his eyes.

"It is quite alright Raphael. I raised him once and even if Leonardo takes care of him, I would still be Michelanglo's father." Splinter replied making Leo blush and Raph stare in surprise.

"Aw, Leo is a good big brother!" April teased and Leo blushed even more.

"Bet big brudders ev'!" Mikey shouted from where he was. Donnie, Raph and Leo blushed even more. Then suddenly Mikey yawned.

"My son, I believe it is time for you to take a quick nap before lunch.." Splinter trailed off while looking towards Donatello. Mikey shook his head, his entire face hidden in the blanket as he found himself tangled again.

"No nap!"

"Did I mention you will be sleeping with _Donatello_?" Splinter added and Mikey visibly paused. Donnie, Raph and Leo blinked at this.

"Okaayyy sleep wif Onnie!" Mikey giggled and Donnie blushed. Leo and Raph were grinning teasingly at him as he rolled his eyes back at them. He went to Mikey and helped untangle him from the covers.

"Say bye to everyone Mikey, cause when you wake up it's Raph's turn to watch you." Donatello said to the little bundle. Mikey gasped and turned to everyone.

"Bye-bye evyone!" Mikey smiled while waving, his head leaned on Donnie's.

"Bye Mikey, see you later!" April giggled while Casey just smiled beside her, still feeling awkward about before.

* * *

><p>"Onnie?"<p>

"Yes Mikey?"

"I wuve wu!"

Donnie looked from his chair down to small Mikey, who was trapped in a wooden gate meant to be a crib with numerous blankets as a mattress. For now it was the best they could do.

"I love you too buddy." Donnie smiled while rubbing a finger fondly on his baby brothers cheek.

"So can wu sweep wif me?" Mikey asked and looked around in annoyance. Donnie chuckled.

"I have to work Mikey, but I'm right here while you sleep okay?" Donnie explained with a smile. Mikey seemed to consider this as he slowly laid back down and snuggled with the covers.

While Donnie went back to looking at his retro-mutagen notes and began to study the new notes that he wrote since Mikey's re-mutation. He was so _close_! He heard a noise and looked down to Mikey had rolled over and was hugging the blanket Donnie gave him earlier with a smile. He rubbed Mikey's head softly and whispered, "Sleep well baby brother."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? :D Omg, I think Donatello is like the cutest big brother in terms of taking care of Mikey! If you think this was cute just WAIT till you see the next chapter with him and Raph!<strong>

**Thanks for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! You're such awesome people! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back to college classes now and ugh! No time! But here's the next chapter focused on Raph and Mikey! Love ya guys, thanks for all the support it's amazing! :)**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Donatello asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Little Mikey was sitting up on Raphael's lap facing him. Raph was holding his wrists and looked very concentrated when Donnie came in and interrupted.<p>

"I'm trying to teach him how to talk." Raph snapped while Mikey giggled. "It's annoying me!"

"He's three years old! Heck maybe even two!" Donnie argued in Mikey's defense.

"Well we better start teaching him then." Raph smirked when Donnie looked annoyed out of his mind. He turned his attention to the slightly wide eyed Mikey and smiled. "Now, what's my name?"

"...Waph!" Mikey said and Raph poked his forehead hard. "_Waphh!_"

"Wrong, it's Ruh-aff!" Raphael tried to pronounce while Donnie watched the lesson go on in belated amusement. Mikey looked confused and a bit annoyed. "C'mon baby bro, how is 'r' so hard? Ruh for 'r'!"

"Ruf!" Mikey yelped and it took all Donnie had not to double over. Raph was shaking and an eye twitched.

"Hey at least there was an 'r' there." Donnie grinned while Raph turned to him, looking much more than annoyed.

"Why aren't you in the lab? Or somewhere else?" Raph groaned in anger. Donnie just smirked.

"I'm taking a small break, then I'll work again." He declared while Raph looked down suddenly. Mikey was investigating Raph's hand compared to his. "Ah, baby curiosity is a great thing!"

Raph blushed in agreement with Donnie but was hiding it from the genius. He just huffed and turned away.

"Hey Don?" They all looked up at Leo, who was looking worn out like he hadn't taken a break. Leo had long since been meditating with Splinter, April and Casey left together to get to school and Donnie had been bothering Raph on his 'shift'.

"Yeah Leo?"

"We need to go out, we have a mission." Leo said while crossing his arms. Raphael and little Michelangelo shared a look of surprise.

"A mission? What are we-"

"Not you Raph, you have to stay with Mikey."

"What?!" Raph yelled with wide eyes, unaware he had startled Mikey. "I can't stay here! Sensei can watch Mikey-"

"Raph we are just going to the store." Leo glared which surprised Raph a little. "It's not a 'mission' mission Raph, just getting things we need and stuff for Mikey."

"Ra-ff stay here?" Mikey asked and they looked down surprised. He tilted his head the longer they stared.

"Raph, Mikey, Ruh-aff...and yeah fine." Raph sighed and Mikey gave a cute victory yell. Leo actually smiled and Donnie chuckled, standing up to go beside Leo.

"Let's go in and get what we need then." Donnie agreed and Raph turned away when they walked away. He looked down to the small turtle.

"Looks like they're missin out then huh?" Raph smirked and Mikey smiled back. "You hungry bro?"

"Yes!" Mikey nodded and Raph nodded back, standing up so Mikey fell on the couch. Raph smirked when Mikey sent him an annoyed baby glare. He picked him up and sat him on the floor.

"Just watch ya Tom n Jerry and I'll be back with some food, okay?" Raph asked with narrowed eyes. Mikey blinked and then nodded, already distracted by the cartoon. Raphael went into the kitchen and quickly got a small bowl. Wait...what could a three year old eat? Baby food? They had some...just in case. Raph reached into the fridge and grabbed a jar of sweet peas. "Yeah, Don said something good about vegetables.." Raph scrunched his nose. He got a small spoon and warmed up the food a bit in the microwave. After emptying the contents in the small bowl Raph walked out of the kitchen, only to pause at the sight in front of him.

Master Splinter was sitting on the floor with little Mikey in his lap. They were both studying the cartoon with amusement, Mikey more than Splinter. Raph blinked when he saw his Father tickled Mikey until he giggled uncontrollably. Not helping himself Raph let out a few chuckles, causing them to take notice of him. "Ah, Raphael.."

"Hello Sensei, I just got tha food for Mikey." Raph replied coolly. Master Splinter smiled again as Raph came closer and Mikey was studying Raph. "Here ya go Mikey." Raph sat the food in front of him and Mikey stared at it after grabbing the spoon.

"Tanks Raff!" Mikey beamed and Raph blushed, looking away after saying 'It's Raph!'.

"He will get better, don't you worry Raphael." Splinter smiled and he nodded, sitting on the couch. "I just wanted to see how things were going with Michelangelo.."

"Oh, things are good. Or okay-ish." Raph grinned when Mikey made a bit of a mess around his mouth already. He would lean in almost too far to get the food in his mouth and the two could not help but smile. "Ya might wanna eat and then watch cartoons Mikey."

"No! Tom and...Jer-ee first?"

"Jerry, Mikey, it's Jerry. And never mind." Raph sighed while holding his forehead.

"Daddy gon' stay wif me until I eat?" Mikey asked with his eyes sparkling in excitement. Splinter's smile increased, much to Raphael's surprise.

"That was my intention, my son."

"Yay!" Mikey beamed while snuggling closer to the rat and looking at the cartoon. Raph smiled with closed eyes, crossing his arms behind his head as he laid down on the couch. He continued to hear Mikey eat and talk to Master Splinter about the tricks the cartoon characters were playing on each other.

"Raphael..."

Raph blinked his eyes open when he saw Master Splinter standing above him. Raph bolted upright until Splinter put a hand on his chest. He noticed Mikey had fallen asleep near his feet with a blanket almost swallowing him and he sighed in somewhat relief.

"Sensei? When did I...I mean...sorry.." Raph grinned a bit.

"It's okay, it's only been 34 minutes and I cleaned the food up. I turned the TV off and now he can have a nap. But I am going to my room if you need me, so make sure you're brother don't wander off." Master Splinter said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, sure, I won't." Raph replied already feeling a yawn coming on. Splinter nodded and sent Mikey another fond look before leaving to his own room. Raph sat up a bit and looked at the sleeping Mikey. His mouth would twitch upwards in his sleep every now and then when Raph petted his head. "Annoying little brother..."

Raph subconsciously checked the time, feeling a bit bored and worried about Donatello and Leonardo. What if they were lying to him about where they were going? He wouldn't put it past them.

Laying back on the couch, he closed his eyes and drifted back to his own nap.

"Raff! Raff!"

Raph's eyes snapped open at the desperate tone of Mikey's voice. When he jolted upwards Mikey fell into his lap, having been on Raph's plastron. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

Mikey's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and they were catching on his orange bandanna around his neck. "Bad..vey bad dream!" Raph's eyes widened.

"A bad dream? Jesus Mikey, I thought something actually happened to you." Raph sighed in relief but looked at him in annoyance. Mikey began to sob. "Hey...shhhh, it's okay!" Raph cuddled Mikey close. "Can you tell me what it was, baby bro?"

"Raff, Weo and Donnie...fighting... bad!" Mikey sobbed into Raph's arms while he rubbed the back of his tiny shell.

"Shhh, it's not that bad bro. We never fight that bad." Raph gave an attempt to smile. Mikey shook his head and snuggled closer. "C'mon, we would never let anythin happen to ya baby bro. Now stop cryin."

"O-O-Okaayyy..." Mikey trailed off while sniffing and grabbing Raph's arms. "Raff potect us?" Raph blinked in surprise.

"Yes, of course Mikey. What makes you think I wouldn't?" Raph asked in annoyance.

"Nuttin..." Mikey replied while hiding his eyes. Raph was gonna argue until Mikey yawned and wiped his eyes. Raph sighed.

"Okay baby bro, you can sleep on me. So go back to sleep. When you wake up Leo and Donnie should be back." Raph told him and Mikey smiled tiredly before nodding. Raph patted his shell and laid back down to finish his own nap.

Raphael's eyes fluttered open, his vision a bit blurry at first. He yawned, sitting up with a stretch of his muscular arms. He looked around and licked his lips tiredly. Raph then noticed the cartoons were on again but no Mikey and bolted upright. "Mikey?!"

He looked on the couch, around the pit, behind the TV and around the lair. "Mikey!"

Raph's heart was beating a mile per millisecond as he ran around the lair, looking into the bathroom...nope. The lab? Nope! Where was he?! Leo's room? Nope! Raph's room? Nope! His own room?! Raph enters and see the little Mikey is nowhere. He was full on panicking now. In the dojo or Splinter's room?!

"Mikeyy!" Raph yelled in anger as he stomped to the dojo. He looked past into the kitchen. Nothing! When he entered the dojo he half froze when he seen Splinter meditating. "Sensei...?"

"Yes, my son?" Splinter answered with his eyes still closed. _'Here goes nothing..' _Raph thought trying to steady his jumping heartbeat.

"Where's Mikey? Did you see him?" Raph asked, his hands shaking so he hid them behind his shell. Splinter's eyes snapped open immediately.

"No, was he not with you just now?"

"No Sensei..I...I just woke up and I can't find him!" Raph panicked all over again. He seen alarm cross his Sensei's face. "What if he went out of the lair-_OH GOD_!" Raph didn't wait for his Master's answer as he ran to the turnstiles and hit a couple of hard bodies.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Donnie, Leo!" Raph yelled, not caring about their attitudes towards him. They straightened immediately at his desperate tone and the look Splinter was giving them a few paces back.

"Raph, what's wrong? Where's Mikey?" Leo demanded at once. When Raph shook his head the two other brother's choked on their surprise. Leo seemed to take action in just the same second as he turned to Donnie. "Is their anyway to track him?!"

"I made a tracker, long story, for mutated creatures. I'm not entirely sure it will work-"

"It HAS too!" Raph growled while getting in Donnie's face. Donatello took a step back in surprise and submission. Leo put a hand on both their shoulders and looked at Splinter.

"Master Splinter, can you stay here and search for Mikey? In case we overlooked something?"

"Of course, my son." Splinter answered with a nod and worried frown. Donnie rushed to his lab while they talked. Raph was tapping his foot and gripping his sai angrily. He felt guilty. He was supposed to watch Mikey, he was supposed to protect his baby brother, heck _all_ his brothers! Leo turned to Raph.

"We are splitting up to different parts of the sewers, okay Raph?" Leo narrowed his eyes and Raph gritted his teeth. Leo was blaming him...

"Sure, whatever _Fearless_. I'll find em." Raph hissed and Leo narrowed his eyes into a glare but he did not retaliate. Donnie emerged from his lab with a worried scowl.

"Okay, as I feared, the mutation radar does not work, but that's okay! We can just split up like Leo said and use our T-Phones to stay in touch with each other." Donnie said coming up and sighing. Raph huffed while Leo nodded sternly.

"Then go now, my sons! Before Michelangelo get's hurt!" Splinter ordered in a calm voice. Leo and Raph glared at each other while Donnie blinked. They all rushed out of the entrance and went their separate ways. Raph went right, Leo left, and Donnie left where he would turn right.

_"Anything?"_

"Not since you asked _five seconds _ago!" Raph hissed in his T-Phone angrily. Raph heard Leonardo sigh angrily.

"Shut up you guys, I said radio in when we _found_ him!" Donnie sounded equally as angry now, finally losing his patience but Raph just scowled. Raph effectively muted the speaker phone as he continued searching. Where was Mikey? What if he got kidnapped by the Kraang? Or worse...

"No!" Raph growled shaking his head. He clenched his sai. "That kids in trouble big time!"

"EO!" Raph looked at his T-phone in annoyance and then remembered he muted it. His eyes widened slightly as all movement stopped. "NNIE!" Raph blinked as he strained to hear the faint echoing. "RA-FIEEE!" _Direct hit!_

Raph's breath hitched as he practically launched himself to the noise. '_Mikey...Mikey! Please be okay!' _Raph repeated in his head as he seemed to run like the wind, literally. "RA-FFIE!"

"MIKEY?!" Raph yelled looking at the different tunnels. "MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ra-ffiee?" Raph blinked as he ran down the closet tunnel and his heart melted into sweet relief. Mikey was standing in the middle of the tunnel, eyes wide and tear filled. The fat tears were rolling down his freckled face and Raph's heart clenched. He couldn't get his hands on him fast enough and was hugging him so hard it _hurt_.

Raph blinked in surprise as a few stubborn tears landed on Mikey's head. Mikey's wide eyes searched his. "M-Mikey...you okay?"

"Mmhm.." Mikey mumbled while putting his head under Raph's chin. Raph picked up his T-phone with a shaking hand, the other holding Mikey to his plastron tightly.

"L-Leo?" Raph cursed his shaking voice and body, it betraying his rebel attitude.

_"Raph!" _Leo sounded so relieved to hear his voice that Raph rolled his eyes. _"Are you okay? You weren't talking!"_

"Just muted ya. But-hey listen...I found Mikey..."

_"REALLY?!" _Donnie and Leo demanded at the same time, shocked but relieved. Raph nodded but remembered they couldn't see him. His hands were tighening around Mikey, who was suspiciously quiet.

"Yeah, and he seems to be okay for the most part."

_"Good, see you back at the lair now!" _Donnie blurted and the connection ended. Raph sighed, still shaking as he put his T-Phone on his belt. He held Mikey where he could see him. He was okay...he was there...he wasn't hurt..kidnapped..or _dead_...

"Ra-ffie?" Mikey blinked with sorrowful widened eyes. Raph hugged him real hard and let out a sob mainly to himself.

"Don't do that again.." Was all he could whisper before turning, not showing his face to Mikey. Mikey's wide eyes seemed to soften, though Raph couldn't see it. Mikey hugged him back as hard as he could.

"Okaay Ra-ffie...sowry..." Mikey blushed but was only hugged harder as Raph began to run back home.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING _MIKEY?!" All three brothers yelled with deathly white eyes. Splinter was behind the small turtle as he flinched really hard.

"I-I..." Mikey began to shake with unwilling tears but his brother were having none of it.

"Why did you leave the lair?!" Leo demanded while clenching his fist. "You could have been _hurt_!"

"Or _kidnapped_!" Donnie added while Raph just scowled, his emotional turmoil with Mikey earlier forgotten. Mikey looked at Master Splinter to see that he had an angry face too. With this, Mikey began to sob hopelessly.

"I-I...jus wanna find a supise for Ra-ffiee! Wahhh!" Mikey cried into his small hands and they looked stunned, especially Raph, who was blushing a little soon after. "AHWAHHH!"

"Mikey..-" Donnie was cut short by Mikey going into his shell. He gasped. "Mikey, wait!" Splinter held up a hand to stop his sons from shouting anymore. Splinter grabbed his youngest and began to hum to him, rubbing calming circles on his plastron.

"My son, we were worried for your _safety_. But it is alright now because you _are _safe with us. We do not wish to upset you.." Splinter coaxed. The sobbing slowly lessened but he was sniffling a lot when he came back out of his shell. Mikey clenched Splinter's robes. "That's it Michelangelo, now, will you listen to your brothers?" Mikey dimly nodded.

Donnie and Leo exchanged glances with each other and Raph before Leo walked forward. "Mikey, what you did was _dangerous_. Please don't leave unless one of us is with you." Mikey sniffed.

"Okay Weo..."

"And if you break our rules there will be punishment!" Donnie declared and Mikey was wide eyed again. "No more toys or cartoons!"

"NOO, NO TOM N JER-EE?!" Mikey wailed and the three cracked a grin before Raph muttered 'It's Jerry!'.

"Yes my son, no cartoons for a couple of days. Because of your behavior." Splinter scolded and Mikey frowned. Raph stepped forward with a face unknown to the family.

"And you don't have to get me a present Mikey, just...never do _that_ again or I'll pound you..baby or not!" Raph growled and Mikey blinked in horror. Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes while Splinter smiled, hugging Mikey closer. "What were ya tryin to give me anyways? What was so important that you had to leave the lair?!"

"A new tutle for Ra-ffie!" Mikey grinned at the daydream of giving Raph a new turtle. Raph froze while his brothers blinked in stunned silence. No one ever dared talk about Spike to Raphael...however, Splinter broke out into another fond smile. "Ra-ff always wanna small tutle like Spike!" The stunned silence carried on for just a few more moments.

And then suddenly, Raph was grinning from ear to ear, picking up Mikey from Splinter in such a rush that even the old Master himself was caught off guard. Raph hugged Mikey hard, not caring that his family was watching and would never let him live it down.

"It's fine Mikey, I got myself a new small little turtle whose super cute and full of surprises!" Raph replied while tickling Mikey's sides, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. Mikey hugged Raph's neck and tried to squeeze it.

"I wove youuu Ra-ffie!"

"I love you too baby bro..." Raph smiled and noticed his family smirking at him so he scowled, turning and whispered, _'Sooo much' _and Mikey grinned, like he understood the need for secrecy.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! I just LOVE it! Anyways hope you have good days ahead of you! :D I would love to hear from ya! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great support! I'm glad everyone seems to like it! You're all amazing! :) Please enjoy the chapter. It's not really focused on anyone except Leo and Mikey in the beginning. We are getting into the other good stuff now!**

* * *

><p>"Mikey, you are gonna be the death of me..." Leo sighed while setting the little bundle in his lap. "Go to sleep...please!"<p>

"No sleep!" Mikey protested with his baby fists. Leo would have blushed or smiled but he stared at his baby brother tiredly. It was already 1:32 a.m...give a turtle a break!

"You might not need sleep bro, but I do."

"Weo no sleep!" Leo sighed again. He was not gonna take the chance of Mikey running off like he did hours earlier. It was bad enough that it seemed to rattle everyone in different weird ways. Leo clenched Mikey in his arms while Mikey struggled a little.

"_Please_, Mikey, pleaseee?" Leo begged while looking down at the little turtle. Mikey looked up at Leo and saw just how tired he was. He suddenly felt guilty and looked away from Leo. "Mikey?"

Said baby turtle grabbed at the blankets on Leo's bed and tried to pull it over them both. Tired eyes widened on Leo's face as he realized what his baby brother was trying to do. He let out a chuckle and grabbed the blanket with one arm, shifting Mikey in his grasp so he was laying beside him, then he covered them both up until they were snug. "Weo?"

"Yes Mikey?" Leo yawned while looking into the curious blue orbs that were lighter than his own.

"Wu..a good leeder Weo.." Leo's eyes widened as a little bit of the tiredness faded away. His arm tightened around Mikey as he continued. "Never say it befoe but...wu are!" Before Mikey could see whatever reaction was on Leonardo's face, the turtle buried his head in the pillow over Mikey's head. Mikey blinked in suprise.

"You're _too_ cute Mikey, what am I gonna do? I'm actually freaking out a little bit.." Leo said out loud and not directly to Mikey. But the orange masked turtle giggled and snuggled into Leo's chest happily. "Makes me wonder why you never said stuff like this when you were 15..."

Mikey yawned then and rubbed his head on Leo's plastron, efficiently distracting him before the stunning blow when Mikey mumbled, "Cause wu guys never lisened..." and he said it in such a way like it was _obvious_ and Leo didn't know what to do. He didn't have to do anything, however, because his baby brother was now asleep..

'_Wait...' _Leo thought, staring at the sleeping turtle with wider eyes now. _'He's remembers stuff like that? He remembers that I worry about being a good leader? Or that Raph loved Spike..? Even that Donnie spends his time in the lab..?'_

Leo blinked as his mind processed this and lead up to the final thought, _'Does he still have his 15 year old mind?!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-THE NEXT MORNING-<em>**

"Donnie, Raph, can we talk?" Leo asked in such a serious tone that it had them both blinking at each other with wide eyes. Splinter simply rose an eyebrow as Donnie handed Mikey to him.

Leo led them into Donnie's lab, much to their suprise, and turned to them with his hands crossed. "Don, is it possible that Mikey has his 15 year old mind?"

Donnie's eyes widened while Raph blinked in confusion and annoyance. "What?!"

"C'mon guys, haven't you noticed him saying stuff? Like with Raph and Spike...Donnie being in the lab all the time and last night he told me...I was a good leader..." Leo replied with a small blush at the last part. They shared another look.

"Is it possible?!" Raph demanded feeling embarrassed. Their baby brother could know exactly what was going on. But Donnie shook his head.

"No, but I was actually thinking about that an hour or so ago.." Donnie admitted while putting a finger to his chin. "It seems Mikey is a three year old in build and mind but has his 15 years worth of memories.." Leo and Raph blinked in surprise. "Some he probably doesn't understand.."

"Really?" Leo asked and Donnie nodded while looking out the open door. Splinter was letting Mikey investigate his whiskers and the three brothers blushed a little.

"Well...how-" Raphael was interrupted by the Kraang communication orb going off. Donnie immediately rushed to his computer while Leo ran after him and looked at the computer screen.

"Oh...this is bad!" Donatello whispered in slight horror. They both looked at him in concern as Raph came over. He looked at them both. "The Kraang have built a new machine...one designed to track mutants, you know, like the one I was trying to build.."

"They want to recapture all the mutants that Metalhead freed?" Leo asked and watched as the younger brother cringed at the name and memory. He nodded and Raph placed a slighty awkward but supportive hand on his head. "Then we need to go stop it!"

"Yeah, because once they get our trail they can track us here and..-"

"And lead them to Splinter and Mikey!" Raph finished with wide eyes. Leo frowned and looked out the door, surprised when he seen Splinter and Mikey at the doorway. Splinter looked serious and Mikey was blinking at them with wide eyes.

"Sensei..we need to go destroy the machine!" Leo told him and the old rat nodded, rubbing his hand on Michelangelo's head.

"No, brudders no goo!" Mikey panicked, which surprised everyone but Splinter.

"Michelanglo, your brothers have to go so the lair can be safe."

"..." Mikey looked up at them with teary eyes and Donnie immediately felt guilty. Raph rolled his eyes and took a step forward.

"Listen little Mikey, we will be back! No one's smarter than Donnie or stronger than me!" Raph grinned at the side glare that Leo gave him. "So don't worry.." Mikey gave a small smile.

"Okay..." Donnie and Raph both rubbed his head and he giggled happily while Leo smiled at him. Splinter also had that wide fond smile again. "Bye!"

"Bye Mikey, stay safe and take care of Master Splinter!" Leo smirked while bending to his eye level. Mikey burst into a fit of giggles and simply waved as his older brothers left the lair.

* * *

><p>The boys were steaked outside of TCRI and were watching the building intensly while Donatello used his T-Phone to get a good look at the building plans.<p>

"This is where they would have it," Donnie began while turning to behind him to Leo, who looked at the phone. "I think the best route is through the basement garage."

"The garage?" Raphael turned while scowling. "What floor is the machine on?"

"I think it's just a couple floors from the basement, that way it's easier to transport out." Donnie replied with that know-it-all tone that made Leo smirk at the extra scowling Raph.

"Then let's go guys...ninja stealth." Leonardo ordered while they nodded and jumped off the rooftop. They skillfully ran in the shadows alongside the building and got in formation behind Leo. He stopped at the curve behind the TCRI building and peered around it. The 'Suited' Kraang droids were standing guard with their weapons.

Leo turned to his brothers and they nodded at him. He smirked and turned back to roll out and slash one of the droids. Just as they noticed him, Raph and Donnie jumped on both sides of Leo and took out the other droids. Raph finished stabbing one while Donnie went to the lock.

"Easy as a pythogeran therom!" Donnie grinned as the lock was cracked. He turned and noticed his elder brothers giving him that bored look. Sighing, he turns and they push the garage door open. They blinked in shock when they seen a group of droids staring at them. Of course, they began shooting at them immediately and they all seperated to duck for cover behind covered cars.

"Ah, yeah!" Raph yelled while grinning like a mad dog. He jumped away from his only cover and jumped on the shoulders of one droid tht efficiently got shot. He jumped off and slashed a couple of others using them as shields. "Get out here you slow shells!" Leo and Donnie blinked at each other.

Leo grinned and jumped out, swinging his katana swords at a droid and sent him into a group of three. Meanwhile Donnie skillfully twirled his staff and used the sharp end to slash at them. When he smirked and looked up, he gasped in suprise to see a couple of droids trying to ambush his red branded older brother.

"Hee-yah!" He yelled, throwing his staff as it clumsily knocked the droids away from Raphael and Leo got the chance to stab them. Raph kicked away the only droid left and looked at Donnie with a non-existant eyebrow raised.

"Since when do you use that thing as a boomerang?" Raph asked while handing it to him. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome." He retorted while his brother just smiled and pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Hey _children_, I found the entrance." Leo said over his shoulder and chuckled at their expression. With the staircase in view, the three mutant turtles ran to finish their mission so they could return to their baby brother.

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter?"<p>

Said old rat glanced up at the familar female voice. He stood upright while Michelangelo was holding onto his feet. April walked into the dojo and sighed in relief. "Hello April. How are you?"

"I'm good, especially since school is over." April grinned eagerly as she stood in front of them with a smile on her face. Mikey blinked up at April but seemed uninterested as he sighed. "What's wrong Mikey?"

"He is worrying about his brothers." Splinter said looking down at him. Mikey blushed and looked away, crossing his arms. April looked confused.

"Where are they?" She asked while kneeling to Mikey's level.

"They are on a mission to destroy a newly invented machine that can track all mutants. Donatello says that this can lead the Kraang to anyone with mutagen in their system and could lead them here." Splinter informed her and watched as her eyes widened.

"Oh no, that's not good! You and Mikey would be in major trouble! So would every other mutant..." April trailed off and looked at Mikey, who only frowned more at the topic. April suddenly smiled.

"Hey Mikey, do you want to go for a walk?" _This_ got his attention. He looked up with wide baby blue eyes and his mouth twitched into a smile. Splinter, however, felt a bit uneasy at the idea.

"April, where do you plan on walking?" He asked and she looked up in slight suprise.

"Oh, no worries Sensei, I only want to walk in the tunnels. The guys would hate me if I went topside with little Mikey." April smiled again and Mikey wobbled and grabbed her shirt. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip. He giggled.

"I see. Well, you have your T-Phone?" He asked and they both giggled at his protectiveness.

"Sure, Sensei. Don't worry, we aren't going far! Just the tunnels! If I'm gone more than 30 minutes you can come look for me." She replied while Mikey smiled up at him. He still wanted to refuse but after seeing both their innocent faces he sighed.

"Okay. See you in half an hour then." He agreed and April squealed at the smiling Mikey. Splinter smiled despite his true emotions. This would put Michelangelo at ease and April would be happy. He watched as April carried him out of the room and it took him whole minutes to feel uneasy so he decided to heavily meditate.

* * *

><p>"Donnie, step on my foot one more time and I'll-"<p>

"It was an _accident_ Raph!"

"My fist in your face will be an accident too!"

"SHHHH!" Leo hissed behind him as he rolled to another wall to hide behind a casual group of Kraang droids. Raph and Donnie froze behind the other wall and as soon as they were gone Raph slapped the back of Donnie's head.

"Hey!"

"Shhh Donnie!" Raph smirked and Leo groaned, shaking his head. Donnie glared at his brothers and walked ahead of them. He peered around the other wall and saw the machine. The mutagen tracker.

"Well?" Donatello turned to Leonardo and nodded. Leo frowned and looked at Raph, who only pointed his sai in the direction of the Kraang. "How many?" Donnie looked around the corner again.

"About 4 groups." He answered with slightly wide eyes. Leo paused and Raph didn't falter but only smirked.

"Okay, split up but stay close. Take out a group and we get the last group together. Get it done _quickly_ so they dont send backup." Leo commanded and Raph nodded. "Don, if anything goes wrong just stop and destory the machine. That's priority number one." Donnie nodded and they each clenched their weapons before disappearing in the shadows of the room.

As Leo slowly stalked around the first group guarding the door he peeked at his brothers. Donatello was stalking past the group beside Leo's and heading near the group at the computers. Raph crouched down to the group beside Leo's. They locked eyes and Leo nodded.

"Rah!" Raph gave a battle cry after flipping into the air and already stabbing a couple of droids in the head. The battle came fast pace after that. Leo kicked the nearest droid before it could shoot Raphael and used it to block fire before nailing two more. He pushed it into the others and sliced them before jumping in the air to dodge fire from other groups.

Raphael grunted as he was punched hard on the plastron but he remained unfazed as he landed a punch into the brain thing, causing the Kraang to pass out. He pushed the droid into another one and stabbed it's head. He noticed Leo finishing up with his group and Don was already dodging fire from the computer group and the fourth group.

"Ha, need help Don?" Raph teased while he dodged and swiftly kicked the upcoming droid. Don glared at him. Raph hit the droid on the ground and grinned at the gun. He picked it up and looked up. Aiming at the droids trying to gang up on Don, he fired and hit four droids in the head.

"Showoff!" Leo cried from somewhere else in the room. Raph laughed as he threw the gun at a droid and resumed his fight. "Don, how's the machine going?"

"I'm working on it!" Don shouted while pushing a droid from the computers. He began to hack into the familiar Kraang system when a noise jolted him. Raph was grinning like a madman and wasting the Kraang droids away while getting punch a few times.

"The machine which can track mutants can not be destroyed by you, known as the Turtles." A droid claimed as it aimed it's gun at Donnie, who ducked just in time to have Raph jump over him and kick the gun out of his hand. Don jumped up and looked at the machine carefully.

"How's it going Fearless?" Raph questioned when Leo had become quiet. He got his answer when Leo was knocked into him.

"This is nothing..." Leo replied while getting up. They were surrounded by three armed droids. They both smirked and grabbed each other's arms, quickly swinging each other to kick each droid and then bumped fists.

"Guys!" Donnie cried while flipping out of the way from fire. "We need to destory the inqu-"

"No science terms!" Raph glared while shouting.

"Just aim heavy fire on the centermost area!" Donnie shouted back with annoyance. Leo blinked and had an idea. He jumped back a few paces.

"Hey Kraang, can't catche meee!" Leo taunted with a grin. The droids ran after him, shooting. Raph and Donnie looked at each other and followed suit. That's when they noticed he was drawing their fire to the machine, that way their gunfire destroyed it!

"Yeah, slowpokes! Can't catch us!" Don and Raph laughed as htey jumped on the top of the machine. The gunfire kept going while some Kraang were mumbled something in that weird tone of theirs.

"Kraang, wait-" A droid was too late as the fire increased and the turtles jumped down. The gunfire didn't cease in time and the machine exploded, the many pieces pericing some of the Kraang while others were lucky.

"Ohhh man!" Leo and Raph grinned and gave each other a high three. They turned to give Donnie a high three when they noticed him clenching his upper thigh, his face in pain. "Donnie?"

"I just got hit in the leg and it's just a second degree burn.." Donnie nodded but when he tried to touch it he hissed and twitched in pain. Leo was there in a heartbeat while Raph noticed the smoke would clear.

"Let's just get him back to the lab." Raph told them while helping Leo grab Donnie's other arm and jump out of the room and out of TCRI.

* * *

><p>"So have you had a good day, Mikey?" April smiled down at the bundle currently clenching her shirt. Mikey looked up at her and just smiled a little. "Don't worry about your brothers, Mikey. They always come out fine."<p>

Mikey nodded and April wanted to frown because he wasn't really talking anymore. She looked at the murky sewer walls and decided to just talk, like Mikey does to calm down. "So living down here for 15 years must have sucked..."

"It is fun!" Mikey proclaimed, making her flinch in surprise. She gazed down at him and saw he was defensive. She stared a moment longer before giggling.

"Sorry Mikey, it_ is_ your home." She apologized and he nodded, concentrating on the floor of the sewers. "I like how the tunnels are numbered, it makes it easier." Mikey nodded and she smiled.

As April opened her mouth to say more, her head suddenly pounded in a way that almost made her drop Mikey. She clenched him instead. "Ahhh...!"

"Apil?" Mikey cried in surprise. When he noticed her in pain his eyes widened. "Apil?!"

"I-I..." April tried to look at him but could not. The ache did not go away and she knew what that meant. Something was dangerous or someone was in danger. Something was near..

"Apil, get Daddy! Get Daddy!" Mikey cried, yanking her shirt in desperation. April nodded vaguely but the pounding was so distracting. She made it a whole two steps before tripping on her own feet. She landed on the ground with a loud echoing thud and Mikey on her arm, she cried in slight pain.

"M-Mikey...you okay..?" She asked while cringing, rubbing her temples and trying to look at the baby turtle. His eyes were wide and tear filled, looking not at her.

"It is the human known as April O'Neil!" She gasped as her eyes widened and the pain dissapated slightly. She turned and seen three Kraang droids behind her armed with guns. They were studying Mikey and she pushed herself to shield him, her tessun out. "Kraang must capture the one known as April O'Neil and take her to Kraang."

"What about the companion that witnesses what Kraang does in this place?" Another asked and Arpil knew they were referring to Michelangelo. She was prepared and threw her tessun at the one who suggested and began to block attacks, her headache gradually going away like it usually does.

"Apil!" Mikey cried in surprise. He was frozen in place but April was not moving from shielding him.

"It's okay Mikey! Stay behind me!" April yelled as she blocked fire and a hit in the arm. She flinched a little.

"It appears the Turtle known as Michangelo has been reformed to younger years Kraang." One droid said to ther other and April gritted her teeth. She was unprepared for the way one just pounced on her and sent her to the ground. "We should capture him to lure the others known as the Turtles, Kraang."

"This is a good idea come up with by Kraang."

April was aware of Mikey behind her, clenching her shirt again when suddenly a growl had everything silent and still. The Kraang were crushed instantly and a huge tail whipped the others away, the brains getting out and retreating. April's mouth dropped and the figure before her.

"Y-You...you're..." April's eyes were wide and in disbelief.

"Letterhead!" Mikey gushed with wide eyes and a happy grin. He flung himself at the mutant, who easily caught him-if anything to protect him from falling. Leatherhead looked at April and was stunned to see his friend in such a state.

"We...we need to go back to the lair now! The guys will be there soon to explain!" April yelled, her awareness kicking in as she jumped up. Leatherhead nodded and clenched Mikey in his arms, the turtle just babbing on about seeing him.

Then they left in a hurry, before anymore Kraang could appear out of nowhere. Lucky or unlucky for them, they were only 7 minutes away from the lair anyways.

_'What the heck is going on?!' _April thought as she ran beside Leatherhead. _'Hopefully the guys don't get mad at me for almost getting me and Mikey captured...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>April's worried the boys will be angry *laugh* Sorry if it was too short for your liking. I try. College is a wonder with time! But I hope you all have pleasant days and that you will continue to support my story! Thanks guys! :)<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Again, it means so much to me! :) I'm glad everyone was happy that I put Leatherhead in! They are just so cute as friends that I couldn't help myself! **

**Anyways, enjoy my beautiful readers! Have at it! :)**

* * *

><p>"April, what happened?!" Splinter cried once he seen April, Leatherhead, and Mikey at the turntiles. April's hair was messy and she had a few bruises and sores, nothing serious. Leatherhead was still shocked but was able to pull a serious face and Mikey was just smiling.<p>

"We were just walking, Sensei, and then the Kraang showed up!" April explained, still a bit freaked out. Splinter blinked with wide eyes that traveled to his youngest son, Michelangelo.

Currently the little turtle was clinging onto his friend Leatherhead, babbling in his baby language about the things he's been up to. Leatherhead on the other hand looked so lost but was politely listening.

"He saved us." April mentioned, catching Splinter's attention again. Splinter looked her over, glad she was not imensely hurt or captured, then he turned to Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead, you have my thanks in rescuing my family." Splinter smiled slightly, taking a few steps towards the large alligator.

"It was so no problem, Great Splinter. But where are your other sons? Why is Michelangelo this way?" Leatherhead asked confused, looking down at Mikey.

"Brudders are out! Brudders save me and Daddy, Letterhead!" Mikey explained with a bright grin. Leatherhead blinked and just let Mikey examine him with his tiny hands.

"Yes, my other sons went to TCRI to destroy a tracker." Splinter told him while turning away from April. "They should be back soon."

"Hopefully really soon." April frowned poking her face softly to assess the damage. "The Kraang know about Mikey!" Splinter frowned heavily at this.

"This does not bode well at all." He observed sighing. Leatherhead had taken Mikey to the pit, where he sat down and let the little turtle play with his tail, squishing it, a smile on both their faces.

"If the Kraang know about Mikey, who knows if they'll tell Shredder!" April muttered, mainly to herself, and did not catch the glare that quickly came across the old rat's face.

"Shedder?" Mikey squeaked with wide eyes. He was horrified as he hid behind one of Leatherhead's huge arms. "No, no Shedder!"

"Do not fear my young friend. I will not let anything happen to you and niether will your family." Leatherhead soothed, rubbing Mikey's head. It seemed to have an instant affect as Mikey began to smile slightly and rub against it.

Splinter and April were slightly surprised that Mikey was not scared, even if he liked Leatherhead. But he was just so huge and was prone to violence! Something that had even Master Splinter on edge.

"Sensei!"

Everyone snapped out of their trance when they seen Leonardo and Raphael help support Donatello into the lair. April gasped and ran to their side immediately.

"Donnie!" She cried searching his leg. Donnie's face was still in pain. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," He began and winced when they set him on the couch near Splinter. "Just a burn..." Raph and Leo did not looked convinced.

"Oh no, Donnie!" Mikey cried and jumped out of Leatherhead's grip and ran to Donnie's legs. "Okay? Donnie okay?"

"Wait, Leatherhead?!" Leo and Raph yelled in surprise, finally taking him in. The mutant awkwardly smiled and waved.

"I-I'm fine..Mikey." Donnie replied blinknig in surprise at Leatherhead. "W-When did you get here Leatherhead?"

April immediately started fidgeting which raised a red flag in the brothers' minds.

"I came because I heard the distressed voices of my friends." Leatherhead answered honestly while looking at Mikey and April.

"What's he talking about, distressed?" Leo asked cocking an eyebrow at April.

_'Here we go...'_ April thought sucking in a breath. _'Just tell em.'_

"Well me and Mikey were taking a walk in the sewer tunnels because he missed you guys..." April began and Mikey blushed, but was still focused on Donnie, who had picked him up and placed him on his lap. "My head began to pound and then the Kraang had arrived..."

"WHAT?!" The three older brothers exclaimed simultaneously. They all looked at Mikey, who gave them one big 'look at me I'm okay' grin.

"Yea, and they wanted to capture me but I fought back and then they discovered Mikey and wanted to take him to lure you guys..." April blurted, holding her mouth.

Donnie looked horrified while Leo and Raph looked pissed, like they could storm a castle and burn it down themselves. Someone actually dared to take Mikey? When he was this way? How horribly disgusting and low!

"I can't believe them!" Leo yelled while Donnie was examining Mikey carefully. "To even think about taking Mikey-"

"Leonardo, calm youself." Splinter ordered, making them freeze. He had left to get Donatello's medical kit. But it was surprising to the old rat that he even had to say these words to him and not to Raphael.

"Hai.."

"Now, Donatello, let me see your injury." Splinter ordered softly. Donnie gave Mikey to Raph, who hugged him as soon as he was in his arms. Splinter then began to work on Donnie's burn while Leo asked April for every detail.

"Wa-ffie! Letterhead tail is fun to pay wif." Mikey smiled and Leatherhead smiled with him. Raph blinked and looked at the alligator. He did not like the idea of baby Mikey beng around the guy.

Sure he was an ally and that was great. But he turns unstable at the drop of a hat just at the mention of the Kraang. Raph froze then. But wait, he didn't just now when April said it.

"My friend, can you explain to me how Michelangelo came to be this way?" Leatherhead asked turning to Raphael, who clenched Mikey when he noticed the mutant coming closer. Raph had every reason to be protective didn't he? He has a right to be angry right?

"Um, yea. He played with some reject batch of retro-mutagen and it reverted him to a 3 year old instead of a normal turtle." Raph explained while Mikey crawled up to chew on his mask tail. Raph had to use his arms and not his hands so he wouldn't hurt Mikey.

Leatherhead's eyes dropped into a sadness. "Will he remain this way?"

"No," Donnie cut in sharply, hissing at the touch of his Father, who just finished with the ointment and was now wrapping the leg. "His body just has to regulate for about a month."

"I see..."

"Letterhead, swing me! Swing me!" Mikey cried happily while stretching his arms out. Raph's eyes grew wide as panic seeped through, possible scenarios running in his head. Leatherhead smiled and reached to Mikey.

But they were all surprised when Raphael practically hissed and shoved Mikey closer to his plastron.

"Raph?" Leo asked a bit concerned. Raph glared at him. "He just wants to play with Mikey-"

"Oh yeah, and I'm sureee he's the safest play date there is!" Raph retorted, making his brothers and Father freeze. They hadn't even thought about that.

Leatherhead, however, felt stung. But he did not blame Raphael for thinking the way he did. He had attacked the family before, or twice even.

"No! Wa-fiee wrong!" Mikey yelled pushing against his brother. Raph looked down instantly, surprise written on his face as his baby brother struggled. "Letterhead a good mutant!"

Leatherhead's face brightened some. Raph realized his baby bro was not going to stop struggling. He groaned and sat his brother on the floor, who immediately shot into Leatherhead's arms. Raph couldn't help the twtich in his eye. What was wrong with him? Why did it make him so mad to see Mikey with Leatherhead?

"Just...watch yourself Leatherhead." Leo warned and you could see it there, the promise of hellish destruction if any harm came to their little bro and it made Leatherhead nod in respect.

"You guys are such good brothers.." April suddenly said with a warm smile. All three brothers blushed and Splinter chuckled, turning and watching as Leatherhead swung Mikey around in the air, but carefully since he could praticaly feel Raphael's glare stuck to him like a magnet.

"Did you have luck in destroying the tracker, my sons?" Splinter questioned, turning to look mainly at Leo.

"Yes, we did it." He replied with a small smile. Donnie nodded, still staring at Mikey and Leatherhead. Mikey was giggling so hard that it was hard not to stare.

"Whatever, I'll be in the dojo!" Raph growled angrily and pushed past Leo and April to storm away. Splinter sighed.

"What's wrong with Raph?" April asked with a frown, rubbing her arm. Leo and Donnie grinned a little.

"He's just jealous April." Leo replied and heard Raph growl in the dojo. Donnie snickered.

"Why Wa-ffie mad?" Mikey asked confused, looking at Leatherhead. "He no like Letterhead like me?"

"He's just being Raph, Mikey." Donnie explained and even Master Splinter nodded, so Mikey smiled and began patting his arms on his legs. Everyone smiled.

"Donatello, you may need some medication my son, if the pain is too much." Splinter observed after a few minutes went by and Donnie was still cringing.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Don, now. Get some meds." Leo ordered with a worried frown. Donnie sighed and got to his feet, cringing a bit.

"Donnie gon feel better? Donnie gon pay wif me soon?" Mikey questioned, hardly leaning over Leatherhead's leg so you could only see the top half of his beak. Donnie smiled warmly and nodded. "Yey!"

After that Leo smiled at Mikey, patted his head and sat down on the couch, feeling a bit uneasy about Leatherhead and Mikey. Splinter just sighed in relief to have all his sons back and went back to his room to rest awhile. April looked at everyone and decided on following Donnie.

Leatherhead blinked when he saw Michelangelo climbing up his scales and reached on top of his head. "Letterhead!" He giggled and Leatherhead smiled as the little turtle petted his head. "Letter!"

"My friend you will fall from up there." Leatherhead warned and saw out of the corner of his eyes Leo tense and staring at them hard.

"No Letterhead catch me!" Mikey giggled while patting his head excitedly.

"As you wish." Leatherhead smiled and when Mikey jumped, his huge arms caught him all on their own and Leo let out a breath, then blushed when Leatherhead caught him doing it.

Mikey giggled uncontrollably and made Leatherhead swing his arms while gripping Mikey. Leo chuckled at the sight before him and turned his attention away to Super Robo Mega Force Five.

"Letterhead, why so big?" Mikey asked while pressing his hands on Leatherhead's muscles, balancing on his arms. Leatherhead blinked down as Mikey continued his examination.

"I was made this way..." Leatherhead said carefully. Mikey blinked up at him and smiled so he smiled back best he could. Michelangelo was his only friend, well the only one that trusted him full heartedly. And he liked Michelangelo.

So when Leatherhead heard his shouts his body flipped it's on switch and flung itself into action before he'd even realized it. And then he was just staring at his friend, who was so small that Leatherhead could just step on him with one foot.

"Letterhead even stonger than Wa-fiee!" Mikey observed with a small smiled, it grew when he found Leatherhead's fingers. Leatherhead looked very confused. "Hug me!" Leatherhead smiled and grabbed Mikey with his hand and brought him to his chest, but a bit too hard, though Mikey didn't mind.

But when Raphael came out sighing and then saw his baby bro struggling in Leatherhead's grasp he narrowed his eyes, pointed his sai and growled. "Stop! Let ma brother go!"

Leo looked up, almost jumping at the shout, as he turned and looked around the room confused. Raph was storming to Leatherhead, who was blinking and Mikey whimpered at Raph and crawled up to Leatherhead's head. "Raph, what's the problem?!"

"Leatherhead! He was crushing Mikey! He needs to be careful!" Raph hissed to Leo, who was putting a calming hand on Raph's plastron, trying to stop him from going towards them.

"I mean Michelangelo no harm." Leatherhead said surprised by Raphael's anger. "I was only hugging him like he wanted."

"Well he's small! You can't just 'hug' him the way you do anything else!" Raph growled with a scowl. Mikey glanced around Leatherhead's skull to look at Raph, and flinched, hiding again. "Why is he on ya head?! He could fall off!"

"Jesus Raph, calm down, your worse than me. And Leatherhead is perfectly capable of taking care of Mikey." Leo frowned and pushed Raph back, who glared.

"Are you _serious_ Leo? He freaks out at any mention of you know who! He attacks anyone in sight and grabs Donnie by the face! Do you want someone like that holding Mikey?!" Raph demanded. Leo froze and looked at Leatherhead, who was beaming with hurt.

"I-I...I would never intend to harm Michelangelo. Especially in this state." Leatherhead was twiddling his thumbs, and felt Mikey grab his scales behind his head.

"Oh that's what you always say! But yet you freak out whenever anyone yells Kraang!" Raph said and instantly Leo and Raph looked horrified and shocked. But Leatherhead looked calm if anything but a little scared at Raph pointing his weapons at him.

"What in carnation-?" Donatello asked while walking outside his lab, April behind him holding onto his arm.

He was interupted by a loud yelp from Leatherhead, because Mikey had pinched his scales trying to hold on, and Raph instantly lept into action with his sai, thinking Leatherhead was freaking out. And that was the worst thing he could of done.

Leatherhead seen the sai and the furious expression on Raph's face and his body instantly took over again, his eyes white. He roared and swatted away Raph, who landed hard into the column on the other side of the room. Leo gasped and tried to get to Raph or Mikey but Leatherhead whiped his tail around and slung Leo into Donnie and April, bending their door a bit.

"NO!" Raph roared when Leatherhead ran off, a crying Mikey hanging onto his scales for dear life.

By the time Splinter got to the room and took in the sight of his sons laying on the ground, Leatherhead was gone. And so was Michelangelo.

* * *

><p>"After him!" Leo yelled in a panic. He was in front of the formation of his team, his two younger brothers behind him. One was fuming so hard there should of been smoke, the other was worrying so much his face would split into from his eyebrows. April was at the lair in case of some miracle that Mikey or Leatherhead came back. And in front of them was their Father, who had dashed after the two after he knew his sons were okay.<p>

They rounded a corner and raced off to find the places Leatherhead usually went when he hid. But no matter where they looked or how long, they could not find any trace of Leatherhead or Mikey.

"Where did he take him?!" Raph demanded in anger, once they stopped to catch their breaths. Even Master Splinter needed a moment but he still wacked Raph upside the head. "OW!"

"Raphael, calm yourself! He would never have run off if you weren't so violent towards him!" Splinter scolded. Raph narrowed his eyes and clenched his sai.

"But he was...he was squeezing Mikey too hard, he would of hurt em!" Raph pleaded his case, but his brothers still gave him that look and his Father sighed.

"My son, I know you take protector of the family very seriously," Splinter began which would of made Raph blush but he listened. The other two were surprised but only a little. "But Michelangelo is not as delicate as you think. And Leatherhead would never just hurt Michelangelo."

Raphael ducked his head after a barely discernible nod. Leo felt bad because he too had thought poorly of Leatherhead holding Mikey, even though he didn't react as badly. So with that same feeling, he put a hand on his immediate younger brother's shoulder.

Raph looked up to Leo and saw his encouraging smile together with his non-accusing eyes. "Don't worry Raph, we'll find Mikey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, sorry guys at the cliffhanger, but I don't have anymore time. And this is the only time I could post online otherwise I'd wait and write more. but the next chapter will be awesome, I hope!<strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think? Poor Leatherhead...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back my beautiful readers! :3 Thank you for all the compliments and reviews, everything! Your support is amazing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :) Have at it!**

* * *

><p>"Letterhead!"<p>

Leatherhead paid no attention to the distant cry as he kept running, dying to find a place to calm down and feel safe. He had no idea where he was only that he was in the sewers. But he was feeling paranoid, like there was something following him.

"Letterheaaddd!"

Leatherhead roared, turning and finding no one in his white furious eyes.

"Letterhead, stop!"

Leatherhead then blinked, his eyes slowly turning normal. The voice was urgent and scared, but at the same time it was like the voice was trying to calm him down. By the time he looked down little Michelangelo fell off Leatherhead's neck and fell onto the ground with a thud. Then he began to cry because falling hurt and stung a bit.

"My friend!" Leatherhead suddenly exclaimed when he was calm. He scooped little Mikey up, who was rubbing his eyes. "Michelangelo, my friend, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you..." Leatherhead was feeling worried.

"No, I fall down, Letterhead." Mikey tried to explain. Leatherhead blinked and then sighed in relief, but still checked the turtle for any obvious injuries. Then he sat down and put Mikey on the ground. He tried to remember what got him riled up this time.

_Raphael_

Leatherhead sighed. He remembered Raphael was angry that he was holding Michelangelo. He did not blame him for being wary of his temper, but he was misunderstanding. Leatherhead would never hurt Michelangelo, not his friend. Not the one who showed him nothing but kindness and understanding. His first friend since the mutation.

"Letterhead?" Leatherhead looked down and saw a worried Mikey looking up at him with tears still in his eyes. Leatherhead frowned. "Scared, Letterhead...you scared too?" Leatherhead felt his heart constrict. He scared his friend, but Michelangelo was no fool to know that Leatherhead was scared too.

"I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to run from you're brothers." Leatherhead apologized. Mikey just stared at him and for a moment he thought Michelangelo was not going to forgive him and that he'd lost yet another friend.

But he was stunned, however, when Michelangelo climbed up his arms and tried his best to pat away the tears that were going down Leatherhead's face. He didn't know he was crying and that's probably why Mikey asked the question he did.

"Shh...all better." Mikey soothed in his baby voice. Leatherhead was stunned. Mikey then climbed down slightly and sat on one of his legs. He smiled, like he was pleased with himself. "Wa-fiee not hate Letterhead, he just a big softy!"

Leatherhead found himself smiling, only a little, because of his words. Mikey continued to babble in his baby language about Raphael as Leatherhead looked around the sewer room he'd found himself in. He need to apologize to the family and bring Michelangelo home.

"I miss brudders..." Mikey looked down with a sad face. Leatherhead snapped his attention towards him and grabbed Mikey, pulling him to his chest as he stood. "Letterhead?"

"I am taking you to your brothers now, my friend. I will get you home safely." Leatherhead promised and saw the way Michelangelo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. They shared a mutual smile as Leatherhead took off running, hoping to find Michelangelo's brothers out there or anything familiar to lead the way.

* * *

><p>The family rushed home and found April still there, pacing. She glanced up and watched as the turtles' faces fell hard. "Nothing?!"<p>

"We were hoping he'd come back!" Donnie cried while clenching his strap against his plastron. Raph was seething, clenching his sai hard. Leo was looking at Master Splinter, who was now more worried than ever.

"Well he hasn't..." April replied feeling dread pump into her system like blood.

"Dammit!" Everything was quiet until Raphael punched the beam near the turnstiles. Leo and Donnie had flinched in surprise. Master Splinter appeared behind Raphael and place a paw on his head, glaring down at him. It silenced Raph immediately, who bowed his head.

"My sons, we musn't fret. Leatherhead will bring Michelangelo home to us." Splinter commented in a lowly voice.

"B-But, Sensei, the Kraang could be in the sewer tunnels again...what if they are in trouble?" April finished while squeezing her hands. She could still feel the dread in her system.

"Then we will come to their rescue." Splinter replied instantly, his eyes narrowed with fierce determination. It made the boys feel a little bit better. April just bowed her head. "I will meditate on this matter heavily. Donatello, Leonardo.." They both looked up in respect. "Make sure you're brother doesn't do anything 'stupid'."

Donatello and Leonardo both nodded while Raphael looked at his Father in annoyance and embarrassment. After Splinter left into the dojo April just stared at the turtles, her shoulders shaking. Donnie went to her and smiled. "April, want to watch a movie?"

"I dunno if I can knowing Mikey's out there..." April fretted. But when Donnie's eyes saddened she quickly added, "But sure, I'd love a movie right now!"

Leo looked at the two and joined them, turning to Raphael. "Want to watch a movie Raph?"

Raph was crossing his arms, leaning across the beam and glaring outside the turnstiles when he shook his head. Leo sighed and joined the others. April had decided on The Duchess because it was one of her favorite movies.

"I can't believe yer actually just gonna sit there and watch a movie when our baby brotha's in trouble!" Raph yelled when he saw his brothers on the couch. Donnie and Leo frowned.

"You don't think we're not worried? We're just doing what Master Splinter said!" Leo argued while narrowing his eyes. Raph snorted.

"Yeah and everyone knows that's why yer his favorite!" Raph retorted, still angry as he only looked away. Leo got up and walked straight in front of him while April had huddled closer to Donnie in a bit of fright.

"Sensei doesn't pick favorites Raph!" Leo replied, feeling annoyed.

"He sure does Lame-o-nardo and it's you!" Raph jabbed a finger into Leo's plastron and they both glared, their faces just inches from each other.

"Guys, both of you stop it!" Donatello yelled while standing. April looked up at him in surprise. "I'm worried too but going after each other's throats is not going to make anything better!" Leo visibly backed off but Raph glared.

"Oh quit bein dramatic Don!" Raph hissed rolling his eyes. "I don't see you runnin after our brotha!"

Donnie frowned heavily and was going to comment back but all that happened was that his eyes watered. Leo looked slightly concerned then because Donnie always had good comebacks. "Y-You're just a big _jerk_, Raph. I hate you!"

After that Donnie hobbled off, his thigh still hurt, to his room instead of his lab. He glared behind him then slammed the door, forgetting about his movie with April. Said girl had gasped. She never witnessed them fighting before. Arguing yes, but never fighting, and they never said the_ 'I hate you'_ to each other before!

Leo could see in those sharp green eyes that something had changed. You'd have to know him to see it because he was still so angry, but there was regret and hurt there too. Leo sighed as he backed off a little more. He gave a sharp look at Raph. "We care Raph. We do. But I swear, sometimes you make it hard."

Raph gawked at Leo, the anger somewhat forgotten. Did he just hear that? From Leo of all people? The fearless leader? The mother hen? The oldest brother? Leo walked off shaking his head and went towards Donnie's room.

"Well screw you too Leo! I'll find Mikey on my own!" Raph growled lowly, you could barely hear him. Leo didn't, but April did, who was staring at the finishing scene with wide eyes. Raph stormed out of the turnstiles and was gone within seconds.

_'Oh not good, really not good.'_ April thought biting her lip, watching the beginning of her movie go on, no one there to pay attention to it but her.

* * *

><p>"Letterhead almos there?" Mikey questioned rubbing his eyes. He was held in front of Leatherhead, his muscular arms tight around the baby turtle.<p>

"I am not sure my friend. But I am trying." Leatherhead paused looking down. Michelangelo just smiled up at him, tiredly. He would go in and out of consciousness in his arms.

It had been a couple of hours since Leatherhead had calmed down and set off on his mission to return to the lair. But it was met with no success, not to mention he had no way of contacting Michelangelo's family. Leatherhead began to worry that he had went to far off the grid.

He kept walking and noticed that Mikey was indeed asleep again. This caused the big mutant to smile and Mikey twitched slightly in his sleep, snuggling to one of Leatherhead's arms, his head bobbing. Leatherhead shifted his arms to make his friend more comfortable.

Then he began to search again, feeling hopelessness drown him. He was such a monster for treating his friends the way he did, even if he had been scared off by Raphael. It was not his fault. Leatherhead should of been able to control himself. And he couldn't, just like a monster.

_'Well maybe you just think you're a monster cause everyone treats you that way.'_

Leatherhead's eyes widened as he remembered the words coming from Michelangelo the first day they'd met. He looked down at his friend, still sleeping. His new form was very cute, but it was still unfortunate how this came to be.

"You are wise beyond you're years, Michelangelo." Leatherhead repeated the line from memory and smiled when Mikey shifted. He looked up and noticed he was still walking down some tunnels. Maybe they were close...?

"Halt!" Leatherhead almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden loud noise. This had also woke Michelangelo up, who glanced around fearfully. Leatherhead looked to behind him and saw Kraang surrounding him with weapons pointed at him. They came from the side tunnels and then in front of him.

"It is the one who is called Leatherhead, who used to be captive to Kraang."

Leatherhead glared and heard Michelangelo whimper, so he tightened his arms. He was not going to let them take his friend. No matter how surrounding he was. The Kraang pushed in closer.

"His companion is the turtle known as Michelangelo, who has been reverted to younger years, Kraang." One said to the other. Leatherhead growled menacingly while Mikey flinched back. Suddenly one droid struck Leatherhead with a shocker and he cried out, his eyes going white and he lost himself yet again to his body.

He was smashing around everywhere, crushing Kraang with his fists and tail. Michelangelo had been dropped again, but he was afraid to move or he'd be crushed. Leatherhead bit one of the Kraang and slashed many more while Mikey scrambled away as one of Leatherhead's feet came down.

A few more Kraang that had decided to join took notice of him away from his big protector and immediately surrounded him. Mikey cried out and tried his best to hit them and kick them away. He landed no blows, however, because of his small stature. Leatherhead turned and seen the race away with Michelangelo. He roared and hit many Kraang in his attempt to free his friend. He was not going to fail.

But even as he said this, he was finally free of the group surrounding him when he saw a van drive off with a weird logo on the side. He was not fast enough to catch up and within minutes the van was gone.

Leatherhead had failed him.

_Michelangelo.._

His only friend was gone.

* * *

><p>Raphael kicked another useless can into the alleyway with a heavy sigh. He glared at nothing in particular and kept kicking around all the useless unforgiving trash.<p>

_'I hate you!'_

_'We care Raph. We do. But sometimes you make it hard.' _

"Rahhh!" Raphael growled as he kicked the dumpster hard, the throbbing in his foot hurt. He just ignored it and grabbed the sides of his head, rubbing his face. He let out a breath. The alleyway was in ruins and he'd probably made too much noise. But at least he felt better.

Figuring that Mikey could be back by now, Raph jumped back into the manhole and covered it. He walked down the sewers, glaring down at the floor. How was he going to apologize to Leo and Don?

Just as he thought of way to do this he heard some deep breathing and it sounded like someone was hurt. With wide eyes Raph shot out into a rush. That sounded like Leatherhead!

Suddenly he spotted the large alligator swaying as he tried to walk or run as fast as he could, stopping at each tunnel in search of something. "Leatherhead!"

Raph gasped as Leatherhead's furiously slitted white eyes gazed on him. He roared and struck out but Raph was fast and jumped out of the way. Where was Mikey?! He looked on with wide eyes as Leatherhead missed and fell down on the ground, unmoving.

"Hey! LH!" Raph growled as he shook the mutant. Probably not a good idea, but he wanted to know where Mikey was! Raph cursed loudly and used all his strength to carry the mutant back to the lair.

It took a lot of effort and time, Raph knew he would be sore from it too. But he eventually made it back to the lair, where Donnie, April and Leo were all conversing, looking worried. Then Splinter came out and spotted him. "Raphael, my son, why did you run off we were worried-"

Raph huffed and showed Leatherhead, making everyone gasp. Donnie ran over fast and saw the injured alligator but no Mikey. "Where's Mikey?!"

"I dunno, he was alone and hurt...Mikey wasn't there." Raph answered truthfully for all it's worth. Leo commanded Donnie to take of Leatherhead fast, so they could locate Mikey, in case he was hurt or alone somewhere. Either way, something was not good.

So with all their help Donnie was able to drag Leatherhead to his lap and place him on the floor best he could. Leo made Raph sit down because he was looking more exhausted by the second. April helped Donnie with the equipment to examine Leatherhead and Splinter just observed everything.

After an hour of waiting and treating Leatherhead, he finally woke up, his eyes focused on Donnie immediately, who backed up instantly, fearing for his face. Leatherhead almost grabbed Donnie but Splinter was faster.

He grabbed Leatherhead by the finger and just pushed his arm down. "Take deep breaths Leatherhead, you are safe here."

"..." Leatherhead looked around and his eyes returned to normal. Leo opened his mouth but was shocked when the big mutant began to sob, his big body shaking.

"Leatherhead?" April asked in concern.

"The Kraang have capture Michelangelo, my friends. He is gone. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the amazing support! You guys are awesome! Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think! I can't believe Mikey was actually captured! But don't fret! ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for the patient wait! I'm sorry, just been busy but I'm doing better than I thought! Thanks for all the support, I love hearing from my amazing readers! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>April's P.O.V<strong>

"The Kraang have captured Michelangelo, my friends. He is gone. I'm sorry."

Stunned silence filled the air only but a few seconds.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?!" Leo screamed clenching his fists.

"TELL ME YOUR LYING!" Donnie screamed while looking horrified.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Raph screamed while turning almost a different color. All their eyes were white.

I was behind Leatherhead, shaking in fear at my friends in front of us. They had deadly auras around them and in the corner of my eye I noticed Sensei was pale and staring at his sons horrified. I had no idea if it was for Mikey or for the sons in front of him. Maybe both.

"G-Guys!" I yelled in surprise when they got their weapons out. I thought they were going to attack Leatherhead, who was still crying. I was rubbing his head, trying to calm him down.

They turned and glared at me, their eyes still white and I gasped. I shut my mouth instantly. I wanted to yell again when they just left and I heard the ShellRaiser go off.

"M-Master Splinter! Are you just gonna let them go off like that?!" I demanded in shock. Splinter hardly turned to me but when he tried to walk he fell on his knees. My eyes widened. "Sensei?!"

"My poor Michelangelo...my youngest...my baby..." He was muttering and it almost sounded like he was whimpering.

"S-Sensei? M-Mikey is going to be okay r-right?" I asked feeling my eyes burn. Splinter wasn't saying anything and the tears escaped my eyes.

I shrieked when I fell because Leatherhead stood. I was about to question but his eyes were feral white again and he roared, stomping off into another run, apparently his injuries forgotten.

I sat there dumbfounded. Sensei was _crying_! The guys were freaking out in a murderous rage and so was Leatherhead.

I guess what they say about the 'baby' of the family is true. I suddenly smiled. The Kraang picked the wrong turtle to kidnap. I just hope they didn't do anything to poor Mikey, cause it will be the last thing they do.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo blinked around the room he was put in by the Kraang. He whimpered and brought his knees to his chest, curling into a turtle ball.<p>

Images flashed into his head. "L-Leo...Donnie...Ra-ff..." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hiccuped. "Letterhead...Apil, Casey...Daddy..."

"In here Kraang, the one called Michelangelo is inside."

Mikey jumped in horror. He tightened his arms around himself protectively. Then as the door opened he freaked out and wailed. He slid himself into his small shell and shook.

"Indeed, you are correct Kraang. The one known as Michelangelo has been reverted to younger years."

Mikey cried out when he felt his shell being picked up. He wanted to flail around and hurt them but he knew he could hardly do anything.

"The one known as Michelangelo will be a trap set by Kraang to capture the ones known as the Turtles, Kraang."

Mikey whimpered loudly as felt himself being carried off. "Indeed Kraang, no harm can come to the one, Michelangelo, until the ones known as the Turtles arrive."

There were moments of silence as Mikey shivered and whimpered. His shell was placed on something hard, something that squeaked. He peeked a little and saw the Kraang had those rods in their hands. His eyes widened and he went back into his shell.

"Contact the one known as Leonardo." One of them suddenly said and Mikey gasped. Leo? Leo?!

Mikey immediately let himself come out of his shell. He cried when a droid picked him up and put him in a small pet cage. He struggled and managed a kick in the brain thing before being put in.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think they're at TCRI?" Leo asked Donnie, with a glare. Donnie was typing away at his computer while Raph was still stocking up on smoke bombs and other materials.<p>

They were currently out in front of TCRI. All three brothers were furious and they knew the Kraang had _hell_ to pay.

"I believe so. We find Mikey and get out then we blow the place up." Donnie said with a slight grin, but the glare was still there. "I rigged the bomb to blow in 10 minutes. I highlighted our escape route which would take 5 minutes. We're good."

Leo nodded and they heard Raph grunt in anger. Suddenly something landed on top of the ShellRaiser, knocking them to the ground. They were surprised when Donnie just opened the door, letting Leatherhead see them.

"Leatherhead..." Raph growled. Leatherhead glanced around them all.

"Raph, not now." Leo glared back at him. He turned to Leatherhead. "You came to help?"

"Yes, I came to crush the Kraang and get my friend back." Leatherhead growled and surprised them when he glared at Raph, daring him to say something otherwise. Raph blinked and then just crossed his arms.

"Okay, this is what we're doing.." Donnie began to explain instantly, showing the plan blueprints that was also the map of TCRI, highlighted parts and all.

Leo watched until his T-Phone was suddenly beeping in a odd manner. He took it out and looked at Don, there was no contact number or anything.

But when Leo answered it and they all crowded around, their anger and shock could not have been more intensified.

_"Hello, one known as Leonardo." _A Kraang droid greeted, many more surrounding him.

"WHAT HAVE YA DONE TO MA BROTHA?!" Raph screamed instantly and Donnie shushed him.

The Kraang moved around and showed little Mikey, in his pet sized cage and all. He was crying and trying to shake the bars.

"MIKEY/MICHELANGELO!" They cried in surprise.

"You put my brother in a cage?" Donatello asked in pure horror and anger, surprised at how calm the sentence came out.

_"You will turn yourselves in to Kraang, or the one known as Michelangelo will know what is called 'pain'." _The Kraang droid answered robotically. Leatherhead roared.

"You will not hurt my brother, Kraang! You made a huge mistake!" Leo growled lowly and menacingly.

"I'm gonna tear you droids limb from limb and then tear those limbs to pieces!" Raph roared in anger.

Suddenly Mikey stopped crying and looked at the group, seeing the computer screen and his brothers' faces along with Leatherhead. Their faces along with their threats scared him to no ends.

_"B-Brudders! L-Letterhead!"_

"Mikey, don't you worry, we got you." Leo soothed but it still came out in a hiss and with every inch of anger laced into his voice. Mikey flinched with wide eyes.

_"No! No brudders no come-!"_

_"You have exactly one earth hour unit to turn yourselves in to Kraang." _A droid said and cut off the connection.

As the screen blared the turtles just sat there in angered silence. They put him in a cage? They threatened his good health?!

"Guys, we have a job to do." Leo turned, after discarding his phone with a glare. The others nodded and began to clench their weapons/fists.

* * *

><p>Mikey gasped when the connection was cut. The Kraang turned to him and he jolted, scrambling as far away as possible.<p>

"We will make to the entrance, Kraang." The Leading droid said to the rest. Mikey watched them agree and walk out, leaving him in the pet cage alone with only two droids at each side.

Mikey clenched his orange bandanna that was currently around his neck nervously. Was his brothers gonna be okay? What if Leatherhead gets captured again?

Mikey wiped his eyes and stared at one of the droids curiously. They were holding the rods in front of them, but kept glancing at each other. He noticed that the small pet cage he was in was on a small steel table, he could easily unbalance it and the cage would tumble down.

Mikey crawled to the other end away from the droids and looked back. With a mischievous grin he pushed his shoulder against the side so hard that the cage tumbled over and landed on the ground. The door to the cage burst out at the impact. It hurt Mikey's shoulder and arm but he still hurriedly climbed out.

"HALT!"

Mikey shrieked at the robots rushing after him with their electric rods. His eyes widened as he stood and tried to run. One got in front of him and Mikey just slid under the robot. The other Kraang droid accidentally collided with the one he slid under and in seconds they were both electrocuted.

The brains came out to alert the others right when Mikey rushed, as fast as his tiny 3 year old legs could run, right out the sliding door.

Upon seeing the flashing lights Mikey shrieked again. He tumbled around and then saw a place in the wall, one with a lever door that you could pull out. He pulled at the lever and saw a tunnel going down. What was it?

"There is the one captured by Kraang!" A Kraang droid said rushing with others. Mikey yelled in his babyish language and jumped into the tunnel, since he was small enough.

The Kraang stopped and looked at each other. "Did the one called Michelangelo know that what he went through is called 'garbage chute' and will lead him to the basement entrance?" They were genuinely confused.

* * *

><p>The Turtles and Leatherhead made their way to the alley, planning on going through the entrance that was at the basement level. They knew the Kraang would expect them there.<p>

What they weren't excepting was the warning sirens that went off before they even broke in, or set anything off themselves.

"What is that?" Leo asked, his voice only slightly better. Donnie had his hands busy picking the locks while the others were guarding him.

"I...have no idea. Maybe they were expecting me to pick the lock." Donnie replied still concentrating.

"Good. I can't wait to burn this place down and all of them in it!" Raph growled while Leatherhead grunted in agreement. Leo rolled his eyes just as something clicked.

"Got it!" Donnie cried with a smirk. He slid the door open and they all filed in carefully, except for Leatherhead, who simply walked right in. Leo and Donnie sweat dropped.

They noticed the groups of Kraang waiting, loaded with guns and electric rods. Leo nodded at Donatello, who nodded right back. After their little call, Donnie was able to trace where the computer was located in the building.

It was on the second floor, to be exact. Raph let out a roar at the same time Leatherhead did, not waiting on Leo's signal. They charged towards the group.

The Kraang fired without mercy and started yelling. Leo groaned while Donnie slapped his forehead. Leo drew his katana swords and Donnie, his staff, rushing in to help.

"Clear the way to the elevators, we need to get to the second floor!" Leo yelled over the fight. Raph nodded, but was almost shot by a droid until Leatherhead simply smashed it with his foot.

"Thanks..." Raph said with narrowed eyes. Leatherhead gave a single nod before whipping his tail and biting the droids behind him.

This made way for Donatello to quickly pass him. He didn't get far until a couple of Kraang droids got in front of him. Donnie smirked and whirled his staff, anger fueling him.

"Ahh!" Donnie cried out when he felt a surprising jolt in his thigh, one that sent him flying right past Leatherhead again.

"Donnie!" Leo and Raph shouted at the same time, their words laced with worry. Another group of droids came in from a side door, except it was only a group of about 15. Leatherhead got in front of Donatello, who scrambled backwards, just as Leo and Raph were pushed back to stand beside Leatherhead.

"Halt, or we will injure the one called Michelangelo." The Suited Droid said standing in front of the group, the other droids following beside and behind him.

Leo glared at him but the words made the group freeze. The Suited droid as well as the others lifted their weapons, ready to shoot.

"EEEEEEEEE!"

There was a confused silence as the voice echoed and got louder throughout the room. Something shot out from a hole in the wall a couple of paces to the left and tripped all the droids. Leatherhead quickly blocked the accidental fire with his body, so the Turtles were safe.

"What the shell?!" Raph yelled as he helped Leo up. Donnie looked to his right and gasped, standing up.

There, spinning on his small shell and laughing his head off, was baby Mikey. He had shot out and tripped all those Kraang droids, though it was by accident.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried with a happy, relieved grin. Leo, Leatherhead, and Raph had not seen or heard Mikey, they were fighting off the other droids.

Donatello rushed to his baby brother as fast as he could with his injured thigh. When Mikey's vision cleared he saw Donnie rushing towards him. Sitting up he wiggled his arms and legs excitedly while gasping in an excited manner. Donnie choked on a laugh and squished his brother in a hug. "Mikey, thank god! I love you so much, I'm so glad you're not hurt!"

"Donnie!" Mikey cheered while trying to squish Donnie's arm." Wuv you moe Donnie!"

"More?" Donnie laughed out loud. "Not possible." He was gonna say more until he heard robotic noises. He put Mikey against his plastron and under his strap so he held himself up. "Hold on bro."

Don swirled his staff and hit the droids, jumped over one and flung him away into the others Leatherhead was fighting. He quickly then got out the timer bomb that he had and rushed to a pillar. "Donnie, what that? What do?"

"It is a bomb, Mikey. We're gonna blow the place." Donnie explained and smirked. Mikey noticed this and giggled, clapping his hands together against Don's strap. He set the timer and turned his head. "Guys! We got 10 minutes, let's go!"

"But not without Mike!" Raphael growled angrily. Both older brothers looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"He's with me so c'mon!" Donnie argued with a frown, turning his body so that Leo and Raph saw Mikey. Instantly their faces lit up and they rushed away. "Leatherhead let's go!"

Leatherhead turned, a droid in his mouth, and saw Mikey strapped to Don like a real baby carrier. Donnie and Mikey gasped in surprise when Leatherhead simply picked them both up and rushed out of TCRI.

* * *

><p>By the time they got a safe distance away TCRI blew up with loud thunderous boom. The group smirked, feeling like they taught them a lesson. Mikey looked up around at their faces with curiosity. The building collapsed and only affected the buildings next to it, but both were abandoned unused buildings.<p>

"Mikey!" Raph and Leo shouted with wide grins. They all hugged Donnie and Mikey, who giggled. Donnie just smiled.

They kept touching, snuggling and hugging Mikey. Then Mikey stared at Leatherhead, who was just staring at the brothers. "Letterhead..."

"My friend, I am so sorry." He apologized while bowing his head. Mikey looked pointedly at Donnie, who gawked. Leo and Raph snickered as Donnie sighed and walked to Leatherhead. Sending a look to Raph, Donnie unstrapped Mikey, who climbed up Leatherhead's arm.

Leatherhead blinked in stunned surprise when Mikey patted his head with a wide grin. "There, there, Letterhead."

"Bahahaha~!" Leo and Raph leaned on each other while bursting out into laughter. Donnie held his mouth with a grin, trying not to laugh.

"Letterhead was cool!" Mikey assured while blushing. Leatherhead blinked again and then smiled.

"Thank you Michelangelo."

"Hey, Mikey?" Mikey turned to Donnie with a smile. "Let's go home, kay? Master Splinter is probably thinking the worst."

"Yeah, especially since you're so small.." Raph grinned when Mikey glared and stuck his tongue out. Donnie and Leatherhead chuckled. Raph noticed Leo staring in surprise. "Leo?"

"Uh, Mikey, how did you escape?" Leo asked with an eye ridge raised. Mikey blinked and then smiled wide. They looked at him confused.

"I push the cage over table and jump down tunnel and find Donnie!" Mikey tried to explain. It was silent until they registered what he meant.

"Mikey you are too adorable!" Leo said grabbing him and squishing him in a hug. "You save our shells back there, thanks."

"Anythin for brudders!" Mikey cheered as he rubbed his head on Leo's plastron. Raph chuckled and rubbed Mikey's head.

"C'mon Chucklehead, let's get you home..." Donnie said with a warm smile as Leo handed him back over. Donnie placed Mikey under his strap again where he flailed excitedly again. Donnie and Leo blushed.

Meanwhile Raph had walked up to Leatherhead, who immediately tensed. Raph bowed his head, which surprised Leatherhead. "I'm sorry, LH. I'm sorry for what I said and pointing my weapons at you. I was just so scared you'd accidentally hurt Mikey cause of that thing you do. It's just...my brothers-"

Leatherhead blinked and then a smile edged on his snout. "My friend, you had every right. I understand the protective feelings you have towards your brothers. I am sorry I ran and failed to protect Michelangelo, it will _never_ happen again."

Raph and Leatherhead looked at each other and then to the blushing brothers and smiled together.

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter..." April sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder. She was with Splinter on the couch now. She had calmed him down enough for him to breathe normally. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I am now, thank you April. I am sorry you had to see me in such a state. I just drew parallels of Michelangelo to young Miwa..." Splinter's ears drooped and April winced.

"I bet that was horrible. Mikey is small for now, but he can't stay put, I bet he is okay and on his way here now. I am physic after all." April grinned. Splinter looked at her and smiled.

"Ah, yes you are." He chuckled and she giggled. "Michelangelo had always been a magnet for trouble, which explains why my sons look after him so much."

"Yeah, being the 'baby' and all." April grinned wider now. "I'm an only child, I wouldn't know..." Splinter nodded with a fond smile.

"Once, when they were tots, a year older than Michelangelo's state, I had told Leonardo something very important..." Splinter began, clenching his cane and April's hand. April looked up with a smile, very interested.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Daddy, I didn't mean to. I sorry for hurting Waffie..." Leo apologized while clenching his Father's robe._

_Leonardo and Raphael had fought because Raphael pushed Michelangelo down, who had only been trying to play with him. Donatello had gotten hurt as well because he was standing too close and Mikey landed on his hand. Leo had only made Raph worse instead of calming the situation like he usually did._

_"Leonardo, you are the eldest brother. Do you know what that means?" Splinter asked while rubbing his son's shell. Leo sniffed and shook his head innocently._

_"It means you are in charge of your brothers. You have to take care of them, understood? You have to look after them because they look up to you for answers. You have to protect them, always." Splinter explained. _

_Leonardo looked up with wide eyes, then back to his brothers in the pit. Raph was hugging Mikey now, in comfort, and Donnie was smiling, sitting beside Mikey._

_"They need me Daddy?" He asked not looking away from his brothers. Splinter simply smiled and gave his toddler a little push towards his brothers._

_Raph had turned while Mikey and Donnie looked up with huge smiles. "Weo, we are sorry!"_

_Leo blinked as they opened their arms and looked back to his Father, who had a warm smile and a nod. Leo grinned from ear to ear and jumped into his brothers' arms._

_"I wove you guys!"_

*FLASHBACK END*

Splinter's smile was a mile wide and his worries almost forgotten. April was suspiciously misty-eyed and she didn't bother to hide it.

"That's...so cute." April whispered. Splinter hummed in agreement and then frowned. Mikey was currently only 3 years old. The Kraang would have no trouble in doing anything they wanted to him.

"Sensei! April!"

They both looked up in a hurry, standing up fast. April smiled with a gasp. Leo and Raph ran in, followed by Donnie who had Mikey strapped to him still. Leatherhead was behind them all.

April's ponytail flared because Splinter had rushed past her so fast. Mikey smiled and giggled, opening his arms for his Father. "Daddy!"

Leo, Raph and Donnie smiled at each other as Splinter ripped Mikey out of Donnie's grip and hugged him to his chest hard. "Michelangelo, my baby son!"

"Alright Daddy, I alright!" Mikey giggled as his Father's fur tickled him. Splinter just smiled and tightened his hug. April had her hand to her mouth with happy tears. Leatherhead sighed in relief to be in a safe place and sagged against the wall, tiredly. Mikey snickered at his friend.

Leonardo smiled when Donatello placed a hand on his shoulder, a look of relief. Raphael turned to him and socked him in the shoulder. "You guys are saps."

"Whatever!" Don laughed after eye rolling. Leo was still smiling as he put an arm around Donnie and Raph's neck.

"I really do love you guys." Leo laughed while they blushed. Splinter chuckled when Mikey lept out of his arms into the waiting arms of his three older brothers.

All of them laughing as they hugged each other tight. Thankful that nothing happened to their baby brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww such a cute flashback! *dies of cuteness* I just love their brotherly fluff! But Mikey is okay and back lovelies! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the support!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Thank you for all the support via reviews! I love it, simply love it and you're all great!**

**I'm sorry for any or future confusion, I'll try my best to clear it up. But to make one thing clear, Mikey will turn back but towards the end of the story, okay? :) I promise answers will be cleared!**

**Anyways, have fun reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Raph, where's Mikey?" Donatello asked slightly confused. Raph and Casey looked up together from where they were playing with Casey's Nintendo.<p>

"He's in the dojo with Leo and Sensei." Raph replied instantly looking away again at Casey's new game. "You should see the moves these guys can do, Don!"

"Uh, maybe later." Donatello sighed while trudging closer to the dojo. On his way he noticed April in the kitchen, barely started on whatever she was cooking. He smiled slightly until he turned and walked into the dojo.

"See what happens when you focus, Mikey?" Leo suddenly said as Donatello stopped instantly. Mikey had jumped into Leo's arms in his usual excited manner. It didn't seem to bother the little one that he was almost 'kraang bait', just 3 days ago.

"Yea! Yea!" Mikey giggled happily while Sensei smiled, his hands folded behind him. Donnie smiled along with him. Mikey has been doing good this last week and a half, give or take a couple of disappearances, it seems that everyone has gotten used to him being this way. Suddenly, Mikey had turned even though he was still being squished by a blushing Leonardo. "Donnie!"

Master Splinter turned expectantly, already sensing his genius son, but Leo turned in surprise. "Hey guys..."

"Donnie, I did good! Leo said I did good!" Mikey cried out in cheerfulness. Donnie chuckled and Leo handed Mikey over the second Donnie got close enough.

"I can't believe I actually got him to focus." Leo teased while Mikey turned pink.

"Indeed." Splinter piped in while trying not to let his smile split his snout in two.

"I also have to admit that's impressive." Donnie laughed while Mikey pouted and hit his arm. Donnie stopped smiling after a couple of moments. Right, there was something he needed to do.. "Hey Mikey?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up with expectant and wide baby blue eyes. Donnie stared for a moment, feeling the blush coming along and just coughed.

"Ahem, I need to..." Donnie paused. What's a gentle way to tell him this without freaking him out? Mikey slanted his head and Leo seemed to notice what was going on.

"Something the matter, my son?" Splinter asked, slightly confused at his second youngest son's behavior.

"Well the thing is, I wanted to check up on Mikey's system to see how well it's regulating the mutagen." He replied while clenching Mikey harder absentmindedly. Leo turned in surprise.

"Oh, I see now."

"Yeah." Donnie sighed. Then he perked as an idea filled his head. He whispered to Leonardo about a plan and then watched little Mikey become confused.

"Sounds good." Leo agreed while nodding, a smile forming on his face. Splinter nodded as well but tapped his cane.

"If you all excuse me, I do need to meditate a while, if you need me." Splinter smiled and his sons nodded at him.

"C'mon Mikey, we're gonna play check up." Donnie grinned while Mikey looked up, his baby blue eyes widened and full of curiosity. Then he giggled while wiggling around excitedly. Donnie and Leo both blushed.

They walked out together and passed the two meatheads playing Casey's game, not even realizing they were there. Leo shook his head and Donnie rolled his eyes. Mikey just smiled while staring at Raph until they went into the lair.

Donnie put baby Mikey down on his desk while Leo stood beside him. Then he walked off to his cabinet. Mikey looked up at Leo and just smiled while closing his eyes. "Wah!" He cried in surprise when Leo squished him.

Donnie turned and chuckled softly when he seen Leo squishing their baby brother, a blush on his cheeks. Mikey was shrieking against it, looking highly concentrated on trying to survive. "He needs to breathe sometime Leo.."

"I can't help it!" Leo said and looked down at Mikey. "I don't understand how you're so cute!" Mikey blinked and looked at Donnie, who shrugged.

Then he looked around as if trying to find the answer around the lab. Leo just watched him and Donnie fumbled for the syringe. He looked at his baby bro, who was lost in space. He wasn't going to like the needle at all, but it had to be done.

Donnie and Leo shared a look while nodding to each other. Leo winked and then grabbed Mikey's face gently after sitting him on the table again. "Hey Mikey, after we play doctor what do you want to do?"

Mikey suddenly beamed right when Donnie started walking towards him with the syringe. "I wanna play with Ra-ff! Ra-ff and Caey...Ca-sey!" Mikey giggled happily after he finally said it right. Leo chuckled.

"What do you wanna play with them?" Leo asked out of pure curiosity. Mikey slanted his head and made a humming sound. Donnie was suddenly right beside him which made him shocked. Then he seen the needle and started to shake, looking at Donnie with such wide eyes that he was caught off guard.

"No, it's okay Mikey. I just need to see if..you're healthy so..." Donnie was obviously struggling to soothe him.

"Just look at me Mikey, you won't feel it. I promise." Leo smiled so warmly at Mikey that he believed him. His big brother would never lie to him... "So what do you want to play with Raph and Casey?" Leo nodded and Donnie, who gulped and did his work carefully.

"I wanna take Ra-ff mask!" Mikey said with a very cute determined face. he was so distracted by Leo's reaction that he did not feel the needle in his arm. Leo was shaking and trying not to squish Mikey for the 54th time that day. "Leo?"

"I'm all done!" Donnie said patting Mikey's small arm. Mikey turned and looked at Donnie, surprised. Then he smiled, obviously pleased that he was so 'tough'. Leo and Donnie snickered as Don started to put the blood sample in a test tube.

"Let me see." Leo asked Mikey, who relinquished his arm. Leo fumbled in Donnie's desk and found a dinosaur band-aide. Mikey gasped with wide eyes and a smile as Leo put it on. "All better."

"Yey!" He cried and Leo shook again. He grabbed his baby brother and squished him while Donnie sighed. Poor Mikey...

"So how long do those test usually take?" Leo asked as Mikey climbed up to his face and held on to it. Donnie sweat dropped as Leo didn't even move to take Mikey off.

"About a couple of hours, if done correctly." Donnie replied while working fast with his hands. "Does that not bother you?"

"Nope, unless I can't see." Leo smirked as Mikey was looking at Donnie, hiding the bottom half of his head behind Leo's so Donnie could only see his eyes. Donnie laughed out hard. Leo looked up. "Are you making Donnie laugh?"

"Yes!" Mikey giggled along with Donnie, his legs around Leo's neck. Leo shook his head and patted his brother's shell.

"What's goin on in here?" Raph asked as Casey walked in the room with him. Mikey looked delighted to see him, because he wanted his mask, so he grinned and waved his arms out for Raph.

They were all surprised when Raph simply blinked and walked out the door. Casey laughed hard, because he apparently knew why, while Leo and Don shared a confused look.

"What happen?" Mikey asked Casey, feeling a little rejected. Casey shook his head and walked up to Leo.

"Well he's just a big softy and wants to look tough." Casey teased while laughing out again. Leo and Donnie understood that Raph must have been embarrassed by Mikey so he just left. They both shared a few chuckles but Mikey was still very confused. They heard Raph grunt angrily outside.

Casey suddenly had an idea to further annoy Raph so he looked at Leo and winked, who smirked and nodded. "Hey Mike, can I hold ya?"

Mikey and Donnie gawked at Casey. "You actually wanna hold Mikey?" Donnie felt confused and a bit worried. Mikey blinked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Casey grinned while reaching for Mikey. He smiled and then stretched his arms out to meet Casey halfway.

"Hey Leo, hand me a new medical waste bag?" Donnie asked after staring at Mikey. Leo nodded and walked off.

"Ca-sey, what that on shirt?" Mikey asked touching his shirt, very distracted at all the colors. Casey almost blushed and tried to hide it from Donnie.

"It's spray paint, Mike. You like it?" Casey asked and heard Raph impatiently beating at the dummy in the next room. He grinned wickedly.

"Yes! It makes you look cool, Ca-sey!" Mikey beamed and played with his shirt. Casey chuckled as he heard Raph immediately stop.

"Does that mean you like me more than Raph?" Casey questioned in a fake curious tone. Mikey looked up, confused at Casey. Leo and Donnie smirked.

Until Raph practically ripped the sliding door to the lab open and stalked inside, a dark aura around him. Casey blinked innocently. Raph cracked his knuckles.

"What kinda crap you puttin in my baby brother's head?" Raph asked with a tick mark and a smirk. Casey put Mikey on the ground and smirked at Raph.

"Jus tellin him how much more awesome I am than you." Casey teased. He laughed when Raph rushed after him and began a wrestling match.

Mikey's eyes were wide as he watched the scene. He had no idea what happened. "Don't fight in here! Not my lab!"

Leo rolled his eyes a Donnie and went to referee the fight until he was dragged in. "Woah!" Some stuff crashed and Mikey flinched, still wide-eyed.

"Hey!" Donnie yelled as he snapped something shut and ran over there to prevent more stuff from breaking or falling over.

"What-" April rushed in and saw the circle of boys fighting. She blinked and then felt something squeeze one of her legs. Looking down she saw Mikey, wide-eyed and a bit horrified. She glared at he boys for confusing and freaking Mikey out.

"C'mon Mikey, I made you muffins." April smiled down at him. Mikey's horrified look was replaced with a grateful smile and nod. April picked him up and glared at the boys, who had no idea she came by or got Mikey.

She smirked as she walked away with Mikey on her hip. This will be their punishment. They were all on edge after Mikey's kidnapping 3 days ago, so when they see he's not there they'll probably freak out.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stool with Mikey in her lap. He placed his hands on the table and stood up. She blushed and giggled when she saw him leaning over, excited, his little tail out and wagging like a dog.

"Here you go, these are not hot." April smiled, feeling motherly as she handed him a chocolate chip muffin. Mikey shrieked in happiness and began munching on it as April grabbed one of her own.

"May I join you?" They both jumped and turned around, seeing Splinter standing there, a fond smile on his face. They both nodded and smiled back at them. April wiped her mouth.

"Sure Sensei, I brewed your tea for you." April pointed to the pot and Splinter hummed appreciatively, sitting next to her as he grabbed a cup. "How was the meditation?"

"Very well, I sense nothing is wrong." Splinter smiled encouragingly while wiping his baby's face off. Mikey grinned as he finished and looked at April.

"Well, me and Mikey are punishing the guys." April began with a grin and saw Splinter look confused. "They are wrestling and didn't see me take Mikey."

Mikey giggled and Splinter shook his head but couldn't help but smile at them.

"They will get scared cause they not see me?" Mikey asked April to be sure. April nodded while patting his head. Mikey beamed. "Then I get cuddles!"

April laughed and Splinter chuckled, moving his thumb affectionately across Mikey's cheek. Mikey leaned in his hand and blinked. "Daddy, where Letterhead?"

"Ah, he went to check on his home and see if there was any damage, my son. He will return later today." Splinter explained and Mikey's face brightened.

"Mikey! MIKEY?!"

They all smiled and laughed together. April set Mikey on the ground and he immediately trotted off in a hurry. He looked around the room and smiled wide.

Leo was in the hall, frantic, calling out and searching the bedrooms. Donnie was racing around the lab, obviously freaking out. Raph and Casey were rushing around the pit, both worried looking.

"Gah! Here I am!" Mikey jumped and waved his arms excitedly, but almost fell over. Raph was the closet and looked up, he almost collapsed in sweet relief.

"Mikey, buddy don't ever do that again!" Raph yelled as he glomped Mikey, who squeaked in happiness and surprise at the contact. Casey blew out a relieved breath.

"Mikey!" Donnie and Leo smiled, rushing over and hugging Raph since he was holding Mikey, who giggled.

"I scared you!" Mikey teased while laughing some more. Casey chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, where were you?!" Raph demanded after they broke their hug. Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"In kitchen with Apil!"

They all looked at each other and then sagged to the floor, immediately understanding the situation and groaned. Mikey looked slightly confused but he tugged on Raph's mask tails while looking at Casey.

"Ca-sey can I see game? Can I play?" Mikey asked with a wide smile. Casey blushed at the sudden attention and looked at his Nintendo. Raph glared at Casey, who smirked.

"Actually," Leo began, suddenly taking Mikey from Raph. He poked Mikey's beak. "It's time that you had a nap. It's already after two!" Casey rolled his eyes the same time Raph did. It was a Saturday anyways, the kid should get another hour to play.

"No, not nap! Donnie! Ra-ffie!" Mikey protested and looked to his older brothers for help. Raph and Donnie grinned.

"Sorry baby brat, but it's Leo. Doesn't matter what I say." Raph replied while Leo shot him a warning glare.

"Leo's right, Mikey. You need to sleep. When you wake up I'm sure Casey would love to play with you." Donnie grinned while both Raph and Casey sent him a glare.

"Okay..." Mikey groaned, feeling defeated as he slumped in Leo's hold. Leo chuckled and walked to Mikey's room.

"You're so jealous.." Casey teased Raph as soon as the door closed.

"I am not!" Raph blushed while clenching his fists. Both Casey and Donnie, which surprised Raph, looked at each other and nodded at Raph. "Oh shut up!"

Raph grabbed Donnie and Casey's neck, beginning another wrestling match, but not as bad as the last one. April came out with a semi annoyed look.

"Will you guys just stop and get some muffins I made?" April asked while crossing her arms and glaring. Donnie pushed out of the their arms and gave her a toothy grin.

"Sure April, I want to eat the muffins you made, unlike Casey!" Donnie said while Casey gasped and glared at Donnie.

"Shh...guys, or Mikey will never go to sleep!" Leo hissed while stepping into the room. He blinked when he saw Donnie and Casey wrestle their way into the kitchen, the sound of his Father's cane stopping them.

"You want some muffins, Leo?" April asked as Raph rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Leo sighed and then smiled at April.

"I'll be there in a minute, after Mikey falls asleep." Leo promised and April nodded, smiling as she made her way into the kitchen, the shouting beginning.

Leo chuckled at his family as he walked back in Mikey's room. Beginning the tiring task of trying to get his baby brother to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So my sons, how has your day been?" Splinter asked in an attempt to start conversation. Everyone was quietly sitting around the lair since the past hour, patiently and impatiently waiting for Donnie's results to come in.<p>

"Good..." Leo was the only one to speak up. Casey was peering over at Raph, who was trying to beat Casey's recent high score. Donnie had his laptop out, crowded beside April, the both of them checking out her blog on the Kraang.

Leo and Splinter were sitting side by side, talking about one of his Father's favorite shows. Lucky for them Mikey was still sleeping so they didn't have to worry about him.

"Eh, on and off." Raph mentioned absentmindedly and Splinter sighed, turning back to the TV.

"Hey, Leo look at this!" Donnie shouted in surprise, scaring everyone. He looked apologetic at April and then turned his laptop to Leo. "This video shows that the Kraang have been wrecking local shops!"

"And?" Raph asked feeling annoyed and confused. "What does that mean?"

"I wasn't finished.." Donnie frowned, also feeling annoyed.

"Go on, my son. What does these attacks mean?" Splinter asked after glaring at Raphael. Donatello thought about ways to finish.

"Well we blew up TCRI, they are probably constructing a new base of operations. They are looking for us, though, because they are angry and they are trying to draw us about by attacking local shop owners." Donnie explained, everyone but April and Leo confused. Leo had gasped and immediately shot up.

"So, they are drawing us out, they always do that!" Raph growled towards Donnie.

"Meathead! The Kraang are attacking _local shop owners _to draw us out." Donnie said slowly so they could get the picture. A light bulb came over Casey and Raph's head.

"Mr. Murakami!" They both shouted, standing up, the Nintendo forgotten. They both looked angry.

"This does not bode well for him. You need to stop them, my sons." Splinter said standing up and clenching his cane.

"Hai, Sensei!" The turtles yelled and ran off to grab their weapons. Casey looked at April.

"Are you coming, April?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"I have training with Master Splinter, then Dad is expecting me." April smiled at Master Splinter, who nodded. Casey blinked as the Turtles came back out.

"Who's gonna watch Mike?" Casey replied looking confused.

"Can you do it Casey, we gotta go!" Leo questioned while sheathing his katana blades. Casey blinked in surprise.

"But-"

"Thanks! We're trustin ya now you bonehead! Don't scare him!" Raph teased as the Turtles rushed out and into the ShellRaiser.

"Don't fear my child, I will only be in the tunnels." Splinter smiled while patting April's head. "We need to start the training exercise."

April sighed and then patted Casey's shoulder, who was gawking in stunned silence. Splinter lead April out of the lair and suddenly, it was just Casey and sleeping Mikey in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Casey paced around the lair since the past 30 minutes. He was hardly watching the TV that was blaring colors. He was eating a sandwich he'd made earlier and drinking a coke.<p>

Sighing, he decided he shouldn't worry about his friends or Mr. Murakami. The guys wouldn't let anything happen to him. Casey sat down on the couch and relaxed.

Casey laughed at some of the lame commercials and split some of his coke sloppily. He was smiling when he heard whimpering. Just as he turned around he heard the door to Mikey's bedroom being pushed open.

Mikey was trailing out of the room with his blanket trailing behind him. He had the blanket to his chest, his brown bear in the other and tears streaming down his face as he hiccuped.

Casey immediately lowered the volume and walked up to the little one. "Mike, dude, are you okay?"

"Where brudders?" He asked in a watery voice. Anther hiccup. Casey looked around awkwardly.

"They had to go save Mr. Murakami." Casey explained and watched Mikey let out a distressed sob. "Hey, buddy, calm down. You still have me here."

Mikey wanted to nod, but he couldn't-he could only sob a little more. Casey frowned and picked up the little bundle best he remembered how. "Didya have a nightmare?"

Mikey nodded and hummed a little bit, hiccuping after. Casey smiled and walked down to the couch and set him down in his lap. Mikey curled up and grabbed Casey's shirt, snuggling in because he was the only person in the lair.

"Can you tell me about it, Mike? Maybe I can help?" Casey offered shyly. Mikey blinked through blurry tears and bit his gum.

"M-My brudders hurt, cause of fight a-a-and S-Shedder was-" Mikey broke off into more sobs but that's all Casey needed to hear.

"Hey, you know what? Raph and Leo are too stubborn to get hurt or let anything happen, you know? They are strong dudes." Casey smiled. Mikey sniffed. "Donnie is also very smart, ya know? He can get out of anything if he tried."

Mikey looked up at that, the tears stopped coming but the ones in his eyes already split over. "A-And Daddy?"

"Uh, yeah, he's the strongest right?" Casey asked out loud, feeling slightly confused. But no matter what he felt it had helped Mikey because he blinked and wiped his eyes, yawning and hiccuping again. "You wanna sleep again until they get back?"

Panic flashed in Mikey's eyes and he looked up ashamed and sad. "I can't go sleep agen I'm scared..." He thought Casey was gonna laugh, he THOUGHT Casey was gonna tell him how stupid that was, that it was only a nightmare.

He wasn't expecting Casey to start humming a lullaby, which was almost raspy but still soothing. Mikey leaned his head on Casey's chest, a bit surprised but felt a bit better the longer he heard the humming.

Casey smiled as he kept humming and briefly heard Mikey's breathing slow a little until he was fast asleep. Soon after he knew the little guy was out, he stopped humming and looked around.

April was standing there, a look of stunned surprise on her face and she was gawking, her mouth open. Casey blushed. "What?" She said nothing for a minute and watched Mikey snuggling up to Casey, Casey Jones of all people. "W-Why are you back already?"

"I-I was just getting some water bottles.." April stuttered blushing at the scene and how cute it was. "Casey, how'd you know to do that stuff?"

Casey blushed but April, every so slightly, saw the change -the softness in Casey's eyes when he looked down at the current baby Mikey, but it was gone the next second.

"Gotta little sister, remember? I used to do this when we were little..." Casey muttered while playing it off cool. Still April smiled. "Don't tell Raph."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I thought a moment Mikey and Casey, plus April would be cute and much deserved! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please continue to support me and thanks for those who do! I love you all! :)**

**The next chapter will have the results of Donnie's test and much more!*wiggles eyebrows* Look forward too it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god, _wow_. You're all so amazing, 104 reviews last time I checked?! Darn, that makes me so freaking happy! I'm so glad you like it :)**

**Thanks for all the support. On that note, the last chapter is the next chapter but it will be, like, super long! :D So please enjoy all the fluffiness and what not! (I tried to fit a Raph/Mikey/Leatherhead like some of you wanted, its there lol)**

* * *

><p>"Casey, wake up."<p>

Casey's eyes opened slowly and he groaned, his neck feeling sore from falling asleep at an awkward angle. Then as he saw the blurred figures above him he gasped and sat up quickly.

He saw the turtles smirking at him openly, April was standing on the other side with Master Splinter, obviously amused. But Mikey was on the couch near Casey, giggling at his expression. "H-How long was I out…?"

"Not sure, but you sure looked _comfortable_." Raph teased and Casey glared, but turned red. Mikey looked excited as he looked up at his brothers.

"W-Whatever, man, how'd it go? Is Mr. Murakami okay?" He asked with sudden wide eyes.

"Yeah, and we brought back some pizza gyoza for you." Leo smiled while handing over a paper sack. Mikey's eyes lit up as he peered into the bag with Casey.

"Mikey, we brought you back some too." Leo laughed and took Mikey in his arms. Raph slung an arm around Casey's shoulder, grinning and still making fun of him for being caught snuggling Mikey.

"Hey, April, how did training go?" Donatello asked politely. April turned to look at Master Splinter and they both shared a grin.

"It went well. April is improving day by day."

"Aw, thanks Sensei!" April gushed while feeling happy. Donnie and Leo looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, shut up Raph. What time is it?" Casey asked while pushing Raph's face away to look at the others.

"It's 4 p.m, why?" April replied. Casey then sighed in relief that it wasn't too late.

"Can I eat now?" Mikey asked suddenly, making them all look over at him. He was rubbing his eyes but turning to Leo.

"Sure, Mikey. Donnie, hold him while I get it ready." Leo replied while handing baby Mikey over to Donnie. Mikey squealed and lurched onto Donnie plastron like a sea urchin, making him laugh. Raph and Casey exploded into laughter at that too.

"I will assist you and make tea." Splinter smiled fondly while Leo nodded, both of them walking off together. April blinked as she sat down next to Casey and Raph.

"Wasn't Leatherhead supposed to be back?" She questioned, smiling when Mikey looked over at her.

"Yes! Where Letterhead?" Mikey questioned looking up at Donnie with wide baby blue eyes.

"He should be here soon, Mikey. Especially now, since you're a little magnet for trouble." Donnie muttered and Mikey beamed for some reason.

"Seriously, it takes the whole team to watch you." Raph said while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nu uh!" Mikey protested while narrowing his eyes. Raph just grinned.

"Hey man, where are all the good shows?!" Casey demanded, turning the volume. Donnie rolled his eyes as he sat down next to April, both of them playing with Mikey. "Ahh!" They jumped when Casey yelled. Raph and Casey were leaning forward with stars in their eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Raph shouted. The wrestling channel. April blurted out into laughter while Donnie rolled his eyes. Mikey just smiled like he couldn't do anything else but he was distracted by the TV.

"Donnie, I go down please?" Mikey asked while tapping Donnie's thigh for attention. Donnie looked from talking with April to put Mikey on the ground.

"He's just so cute!" April gushed and Donnie chuckled. "I mean, I thought all you guys were cute but oh my gosh!" She squealed when Mikey staggered.

Donnie blinked at her, a blush covering his cheeks. Raph and Casey yelled and practically leaned on each other when a wrestling move was performed. So instead of saying anything Donnie smiled.

Then he blinked. Mikey was standing in front for the TV, a bright smile on his face and his eyes wide. "Mikey, don't stand so close."

"But Donnie!" Mikey whined while Raph stood up and picked Mikey up quickly so they could see. "Ah!"

"You can't block the TV baby brat. Wait till Leo watches Space Heroes." Raph smirked and started tickling Mikey, who screamed. Casey grumbled and tried to see over both of them and April just laughed.

"What is all the-oh…" Leo sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't a terrified scream coming from his baby brother. Raph held Mikey down and tickled his sides but let him go when Casey complained again.

"Oh quit bein a baby Case I'm movin!" Raph shouted and sat down again. Leo walked over to Mikey and picked him up in one arm while Splinter sat down on the couch with a tray of tea.

"Yey, pizza!" Mikey yelled and Leo chuckled, sitting next to Master Splinter. He set the plate beside him and let Mikey eat it with his hands, since the food wasn't hot anymore.

"You're gonna make a mess." Donnie pointed out with a bored look. April just giggled at them.

They sat there, talking together and watching wrestling for awhile. Raph and Casey were near impossible to quiet down during the whole process. And here they thought Mikey was loud!

"Hello, my friends."

Everyone simultaneously looked up when Leatherhead entered the lair calmly, holding his hands like he was afraid to be attacked. This made Raphael frown and feel instantly guilty, though he hid it well.

"Welcome Leatherhead." Splinter smiled warmly.

"Ah! Letterhead!" Mikey jumped off the couch, surprising Leo and April. He opened his arms, his face messy with pizza sauce. Leatherhead blinked in surprise and hugged his baby friend when he came close enough. "How home?"

"My home was intact, thank goodness." Leatherhead replied and Mikey beamed happily. "How are things here?"

Raph and Casey got distracted and gave a victory cry when their favorite won. Leo smirked. "Obviously, we are doing well." April nodded, smiling.

"That is good." Leatherhead smiled and wiped the sauce from Mikey's mouth carefully with one large finger. Mikey then grabbed his finger and squished it in a hug, making the large mutant blink.

"So closeee!" Raph cried and hit Casey in the shoulder. Casey laughed hard and held his stomach.

"You get way into this show." Donnie sighed, turning from watching Mikey play with Leatherhead and Raph glared.

"Now Donnie, it's only fair that we watch this since we all take turns with the TV." Leo said with a smirk. Donnie glared at him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were Space Heroes. Which by the way, you and Mikey hog all the TV!" He retorted and Leo blushed, but glared.

"Okay guys, chill out." April threatened and Mikey just giggled, swinging on Leatherhead's arm. "At least someone's having fun."

"Indeed." Splinter chuckled, watching the scene in amusement.

A soft sound of beeping started emerging from the lab and Raph turned the volume down to make sure that's what it was. There was a collective silence.

"The results!" Donnie cried as he jumped up and ran into his lab without another word. Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes and rushed after him. Leatherhead kept Mikey in the pit with him while they did this.

Donnie typed at his computer and studied the screen with interest. Casey and April were in front of his desk. Splinter, Leo and Raph were behind Donnie, leaning on him to see the computer screen.

But on the screen was nothing but scientific babbling, to them anyways. There were more numbers than words, so Raph turned to Donnie. "What does that mean?"

"Shh!" Donnie hushed while his eyes moved all over the screen. Leo put a hand on his shell and waited patiently. Then suddenly Donnie just stood upright, with wide red brown eyes, and looked stunned.

"Donnie?" Leo and April asked at the same time.

"Is he okay?" Casey asked blinking in surprise at Donnie's reaction. Splinter simply looked at Raphael, who was staring Donnie in the face.

"He…well…I.." Donnie stuttered while not knowing how he was looking on the outside. He swallowed for the sake of the others and pointed to his computer. "According to the readings, more than half of the reject mutagen has regulated in his system."

Another collective silence. Suddenly everyone relaxed and/or sighed in relief. Leo slumped on Raph, surprising him. But he was just so worried for a minute there.

"So he's gonna be alright?" Raph asked curiously.

"Yes, Raph. He's gonna be alright. He'll turn back to normal soon." Donnie smiled, pleased that the results didn't turn out how he'd feared. Splinter put a paw on his head and smiled.

"You did well Donatello." He assured and Donnie smiled more.

"Thank goodness. How long do you think he has as a 'baby'?" April asked while getting out of a hug with Casey.

"At this point and from these readings, I'd say a week or a week and a half..around 9 to 10 days, maybe?" Donnie put his hand to his mouth. "Yes, about that."

"Well….that's good." Leo replied and the others nodded. But it was silent. Everyone thought over the good news. It was good news, afterall. Mikey would be normal in just a week. But he's been a baby for awhile now...

"It's gonna be weird seeing him differently…" Casey broke the silence.

"Well, we all know he's not supposed to be a baby." Raph told him and Casey nodded.

"It was fun though." Leo grinned while April smiled back and nodded.

"Indeed it has. I am glad I got another chance to see one of my sons younger." Splinter smiled wide.

They all began talking and sharing baby Mikey stories. They eventually left and Donatello sank further in his chair. He sighed in relief once more and stared at the computer screen.

He began writing his notes on what he found out since Mikey's baby mutation. With this he'd just keep coming closer and closer to retro mutagen. He scrambled away, determined.

He didn't know how long it had been but suddenly something touched his leg softly and he yelped, flinching away on instinct. Donnie looked down and blinked in surprise when he came face to face with his baby brother, who was looking up worriedly. "Mikey?"

"Donnie okay? You leg hurt agen..?" He asked with wide eyes, touching his brother's leg again. Donnie looked at the time and blinked again. It had already been an hour and a half?! "Donnie?"

"Oh, sorry Mikey. I'm okay." Donnie smiled and picked Mikey up to set him on the desk so they faced each other. Mikey then smiled at the reassurance and looked at the computer.

"What that?"

"The computer or what's on it?" Donnie asked slightly confused.

"What's on it!" Mikey giggled like it was a stupid question. Donnie shook his head, grinned, and pointed to it.

"Those are numbers, for when we played doctor." Donnie explained and Mikey blinked with wide eyes, remembering the needle. "They say that you're okay."

"Yey!" Mikey giggled and hugged himself. "I know Donnie fix me!" Donnie blinked in surprise.

"Well, I didn't really…" Donnie blushed, embarrassed when Mikey stared at him with admiration, the same he's done to Raphael and Leonardo. He decided to change the subject. "Where's Leatherhead?"

"Dinking tea with Daddy!" Mikey explained while investigating Donnie's desk.

"Oh.." Donnie replied and watched Mikey in amusement. Then he saw Raph and Leo come at the door and walked in without an invite. "Where's April and Casey?"

"Casey needed to go and April needed to shop for groceries so they left together." Leo explained as they came to stand at the desk, watching Mikey investigate.

"Oh.." Donnie sighed and then put his head in his hand.

"Are you upset they left together?" Raph teased and Donnie turned red, glaring at Raph with a scowl. "Ha!"

"Be nice Raph." Leo frowned while handing Mikey one of Donnie's markers.

"Can I draw on this?" Mikey asked with focused eyes. Donnie grinned and handed the fresh paper to Mikey.

"Hey, we got any pizza gyoza left?" Raph questioned and Leo laughed, Donnie joining him. "What, I'm hungry!"

"Whatever, ya there's what's left in the fridge?" Leo replied while grinning at Raph, who fumed and crossed his arms. Mikey tapped on Leo's arm, surprising him.

"I need green markers." He said innocently and all the brothers just stood there. Leo grabbed Mikey and squished him while Raph tried to pry Mikey away from Leo's death grip. Donnie rolled his eyes and looked in his desk for his colored markers.

"Stop it!" Raph yelled and gripped Mikey's arm. Leo pulled on Mikey while glaring at Raph. Mikey looked so squished you could only see his eyes so Donnie sweat dropped.

"Uh, guys…!" Donnie stopped then and pulled Mikey to himself. He smirked victoriously while Leo and Raph glared. Donnie set Mikey on the table and pour the markers on the table for him. "Now if you don't mind, I need to work on my retro-mutagen notes!"

"Fine!" Raph sheered while sitting on the desk partially, taking out his T-phone and ear buds. Leo rolled his eyes and walked back out to join Master Splinter and Leatherhead.

* * *

><p>It was close to 11 p.m now and Donnie could feel himself trying to fall asleep at his desk. Leatherhead left a couple hours ago, after playing with Mikey and coloring with him. Various poorly drawn pictures of everyone and of Leatherhead with Mikey.<p>

Raphael was in the pit with Leo, doing whatever they were doing and Master Splinter had already turned in for the night. Mikey was on the floor now, asleep with his head on his arms, covering piles of colored pictures he'd done for awhile now.

"Don?" Donnie yawned and looked up. He saw Raph and Leo come in laxily, so he knew they were tired too, probably about to go sleep.

"How's it going?" Leo asked tiredly, stopping next to the desk.

"Well, nothing really new. I caught up on my notes, finally." Donnie yawned again and Raph saw this, yawning too.

"Quit yawnin! You're makin me do it too!"

"Well what do you want-"

"Guys, shh! Look at this..!" Leo gushed and they both paused. They see the blush and rolled their eyes at him, but walked over. Then they both blushed too.

Mikey was smiling slightly against his orange bandana, his head laying comfortably in his arms. Leo saw something out of the corner of his eye, a picture he was laying on.

"What are you doin?" Raph hissed quietly when Leo shifted Mikey carefully over, so he could grab the unknown picture. Once he did he stood up straight and the others looked over his shoulder. Then they all blinked with wide eyes, a blush covering their cheeks in a darker color.

On the paper was: To my brudders, From Mikey in poor scribble.

It was impressive stick figures, which were colored green in the circled faces. Each one had different heights, one being dramatically taller with purple across the eyes. The others were shorter, but they were huddle together in a semi hug, smiling. One was scowling with red around the eyes, beside him was the one with blue.

The guys started to shake and laugh, trying to be silent. On the other side of the purpled stick figure was the orange one, it surprised them that it was smiling with an orange mask and dots on its cheeks. It wasn't baby sized like they were expecting, it was probably supposed to be 'normal' Mikey.

"T-This is too funny!" Raph said holding his mouth, shaking.

"Donnie is so tall!" Leo held his head, also shaking.

"Ahaha, Raph is scowling!" Donnie cried silently, shaking more than the others.

Mikey twitched and then smiled in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the gang did things like they normally did, or tried to anyways. That way when Mikey turned it wouldn't be such a surprise and things wouldn't be so far out of balance. Yet it was difficult. April and Casey had school, but they still came over almost every day after.<p>

Master Splinter spent the most time with little Mikey, because he knew it was his last chance to see his youngest that small and young. Mikey's brothers spent the rest of the time, if not with Splinter, with Mikey together.

Mikey would play games with Raph the most, stuff like hide and seek, tag, and wrestling. Leo would intervene sometimes. Leo would read with Mikey and watch movies with him. Usually Mikey slept on Leo or with Master Splinter.

Donnie would be the one that gave him piggy-back rides, mainly because Mikey would demand it. He would be the one to fix most of his lunches and actually sit down to eat with him. Donnie would join in on watching TV and have to explain what was going on to Mikey.

The brothers had a hard time not being around Mikey, because it was getting close to the time he's supposed to return to normal. It's not that they didn't miss normal Mikey, but they would miss this one as well.

"_Waahh-haaa!" _

"_Michelangelo!"_

All three brothers paused from their own collective thoughts. They immediately shot to their feet and darted into the dojo at the sound of the shouting. But when they got there they seen Splinter, holding Mikey in his arms and rocking him.

"What happened?" Leo asked as they rushed over. Mikey was blinking, like he was still surprised.

"I let him play while I meditated but he climbed up the tree and almost fell." Splinter answered, sending scolding glares to Mikey, who pouted.

"Mikey you can't climb that tree!" Donnie gasped while visibly checking for injury. Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Sorry…" He replied while twisting his fingers anxiously. Splinter sighed.

"Just do not attempt that again, my son." Splinter said while handing Mikey to Leo. "I will finish my meditation in my room, if you need me." They nodded and watched him walk to his room.

"Well what now?" Donnie asked while watching Mikey study Leo's mask. Leo looked at Raph, who shrugged. They all jumped when Mikey started blurting out cute little baby giggles.

"What the heck are you laughing at?" Raph questioned, scowling at Mikey, who only laughed harder at Raph's expression.

"Ahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Donnie asked looking at the confused Leo.

"My mask so big now!" Mikey giggled, gripping his mask and they all paused.

"You're just now noticing?!" Raph demanded while Donnie face palmed. Leo was chuckling into Mikey's shoulder. Mikey glared at Raph. "How could you not notice before?"

"I don know.." Mikey replied looking thoughtfully confused. Raph groaned and face palmed.

"Anyways, why don't I go order pizza and we can watch a movie?" Leo smiled down at Mikey, whose eyes sparkled.

"Sounds good to me. Raph?" Donnie replied while turning to the hothead. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, give me the little chucklehead." Raph reached his hands out and Leo grinned, handing Mikey over. "Shut up, Leo. Just go get tha pizza." Leo smirked even more as Raph blushed but he walked out.

"I'll go get the movie!" Donnie exclaimed with a grin, running out. Raph and Mikey then looked at each other.

"Wanna come with me real quick Mikey?" Raph asked and Mikey canted his head, looking confused. "To see Leatherhead."

"Letterhead?! Okay!" Mikey grinned eagerly, making Raph laugh. He clutched Mikey and rushed out of the lair without Donnie noticing.

He wasted no time in finding Leatherhead's lair, surprising the large mutant when he showed up with little Mikey in tow. "Raphael, Michelangelo?"

"Hey." Raph replied watching Mikey rush over and jump up, hugging the large alligator. Leatherhead smiled and hugged Mikey, letting him climb up to his head again.

"What do I owe the honor? Is everything alright?" He asked looking slightly worried. Raph looked behind him.

"Oh yeah, things are great and all. Don says Mikey has like 3 days left or something, around that anyways." Raph babbled while Leatherhead nodded politely.

"Um, look I know that I…well..already..apologized but.." Raph clenched his fists and scowled. Both Mikey and Leatherhead looked confused. "I just wanted to make sure ya know ya can come over whenever ya want!"

Leatherhead blinked, then realized he was trying to apologize again and establish a relationship. "Thank you Raphael, I will remember that."

"Yey!" Mikey giggled, smiling his famous sunshine grin at Raph, who blushed and ducked his head, crossing his arms. "Told you Letterhead, big softy!"

Leatherhead couldn't help but laugh out when Raph looked shocked and he held his mouth. Mikey went into a fit of giggles and Raph growled.

"Come here you…!" Raph shouted and rushed after Mikey, who squealed when he fell off and got caught. Leatherhead watched in amusement as Raph squished Mikey, a hidden smile on his face.

After Mikey's laughter died down Raph knew he had to hurry home before Leo and Donnie threw a hysterical fit. He looked at Leatherhead. "I just wanted to make sure we're still good."

"We're still good." Leatherhead assured while smiling. Mikey beamed.

"Good. I gotta go cause the idiots don't know I left with Mikey." Raph grinned in amusement and Leatherhead blinked. "Anyways, thanks for bein Mike's friend."

A large smile crossed Leatherhead's face and suddenly Mikey gave that same warm knowing look that surprised Raph. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Little corny at the end there but yay! They made up for good now, I always thought they would be good friends given the chance!<strong>

**Well again, thanks for the support! I mean, wow! I love it! Please continue to support me while I write up a good epilogue for you guys!**


End file.
